Israel's Intro
by The Author 1945
Summary: WWII is over and in its shadow a new nation has been born, the nation of Israel. Taken in by America, becoming friends with the Western Nations, Israel has a big future ahead of him. What is the boy like? What are his relations with the other characters? First story of a New Series I'm publishing! NEW CHARACTERS AND A NEW FANFIC SERIES! BE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTE!
1. Finding Izzy

Author Note: (**ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR NOTE, THEY ARE IMPORTANT IF THEY ARNT I WILL TELL YOU, forgive me if they are long, still read)**

Hello, my lovely readers! I'm the Author 1945 (Author for short) and this is the first chapter to the first story in my series!

**Audience: (****_applause)_**

Firstly, let me explain what I'm doing. This is _not _a single story. Rather a collection of many different tales, each as a separate entry, just click my name to get all my stories in order AND BE SURE TO READ THEM IN ORDER. From this point on, I will_ regularly_ be posting stories that all relate to one another, a series if you will of one shots and multi-chapters. What about? Well, Hetalia of course because I love Hetalia and I'm a history buff! You see, there's an entire time frame that's never mentioned in Hetalia series, between WWII and modern day (and no the Roswell part doesn't count!), the late 40s, 50s, 60s and so forth. So a lot of my series is placed during that time frame, what I like to call the Untouched Decades.

And then there a boatload of characters that are never mentioned, I think because they're too controversial (though Hetalia is about Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy being guiltless BFFs soooo…) Countries such as Israel, Palestine, Lebanon, North Korea, East Germany and many others. So my series will focus on these Untouched Nations and their histories, relations and such.

So this is a humorous and light hearted at times yet also dark and serious at others type of series. I'll have funny and cute stories featuring my OCs, canon characters and some historic events, but then we'll get to more serious historical events and…yeah…don't expect a barrel of laughs, kids.

My main OC, the one you'll be seeing the most of, is the young country Israel. He's going to be quite different from some of the other Israels you may have seen on this site (and for those of you coming from my story The Son, yes he's different from that one but still lovable!)

Now, I research these stories like hell, I want to be a historian when I'm older, but unfortunately I'm _not_ a historian as of now and don't have unlimited sources at the tips of my fingers. So if I do make a historical inaccuracy and you happen to be an expert in that particular area (I have a lot to memorize, folks, I might get confused at times, this is a loooooooong series,) please tell me! Just site your source or I wont take you seriously!

And one last note before we begin, _I update regularly._ If there's one thing that pisses me off its when a writer starts a story and then takes forever to update. Sometimes they never update and just leave a story incomplete, which pisses me off more because I wait forever for an update and then by the time they do update (if ever) I'm disinterested the story. So I wont do that to you guys. I'll post at the very least a one-shot a week, or two to three chapters of a multi-chapter a week. If there is a delay, I'll tell you. So just regularly check out my story file, again just type _The Author 1945_ in the find box under writers and you'll come across one of my stories pretty fast or just fav me (the latter is preferred!)

All right, lets get on with the show before I bore you all to tears. This first multi-chapter is just a basic back-story and outline to my main OC who you'll get to know even farther after this, Israel. So lets begin! Starting in, where else? America! Enjoy!

Warnings: Cuteness galore, slight war references in later chapters.

* * *

New York City, 1948:

"_WAAAAAAH!"_

America perked up his ears. He'd just been walking down the streets of his home city, empty of people due to the bitter cold, searching for a light bulb (to no avail.)

"_WAAAAH!" _

There was that cry again. And it didn't take a genius to recognize the lonely wail as…

"Sounds like a kid crying," said America, "looks like its HERO time!" With that the youthful nation dashed off in the direction of the sound.

Soon, the cry led him to the steps of an old synagogue, a Jewish temple. He glanced around then walked up the stairs. He cocked an eyebrow curiously. Sitting at the top of the steps right near the door was a box, covered in a flag with a familiar design to it. It was blue and white, with a six-pointed blue star in the center.

_What the…?_ America thought. But then the same cry he'd heard before came from the box.

_"WAAH!_

America, curiosity peaked, kneeled down and whipped the flag off the box, tossing it aside and revealing what lay underneath.

Probably the tiniest human America had ever seen. The creature had neat black hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a white pajama nightshirt. His tiny face was stained with tears, the sudden amount of moonlight pouring into his resting place caused the child to stop crying and open his eyes up at America. They were big, blue, and oddly familiar to the American. And they shone curiously up at the American, as if they'd never beheld such a creature.

"A baby?' whispered America, surprised by his find. The infant stopped crying. And America suddenly realized something else about the infant. He was probably the cutest thing since teddy bears. America couldn't help but look down at his little tear-stained face and sparkling blue eyes and want to scoop him up, hug him, and give him toys and candies so that he would smile. Whoever his parents were must have been either stupid or blind to abandon such an adorable child.

"Uh...hey, little guy. Where are your mommy and daddy?" He didn't really expect a reply, but it just seemed like a natural thing to say.

Then he looked closely at the baby. He realized that this was no ordinary child: the clothes he wore were unique. America had worn the same type of apparel as a newborn.

"You're a country like me, aren't 'ya, little bud?" he said, smiling widely. The boy seemed to like his friendly face; he smiled and gave little giggle.

America reached his hand into the crate. The baby grabbed his finger. _Tight. _

"OW!" cried America, drawing his hand out of the crate. His finger was all red where the baby had gripped it.

"Quite a grip for a little guy," muttered America, sucking on his finger a bit. The baby started laughing and reaching upwards, clearly wanting to be picked up. America obliged and lifted the giggling baby out of the crate.

"Cute little guy, " America muttered, binging the boy close to his face to get a better look at him. The baby giggled and snatched his glasses off his face. He tried to put them on, but they were much too big and slid right down to his shoulders. America laughed, took his glasses back, and put them back on.

The baby yawned. America cradled him with one arm. The infant looked curiously up at the star sewed unto Americas jacket. He put his tiny hand on it and smiled up at America.

_Awwww, _thought the American, heart melting.

"Poor little guy, being born all alone out here, I know what that's like," America then smiled wildly. "Well, luckily you attracted my attention. I'll take good care of you..." He glanced at the flag that the baby had been covered with.

"…Israel." said America. Upon hearing his name, the child smiled and let out a happy squeak.

"America!" came a voice from behind. America turned abruptly, and saw a young man only slightly older then him standing at the foot of the steps, breathing heavily as if he'd traveled a long way to get there. He was dark-eyed with olive skin, clearly Arabic, he had messy black hair and wore a ragtag uniform.

"Palestine?" said America " what are you doing here?"

Palestine saw the baby in America's arm and mentally cursed himself for having arrived too late. Why hadn't Lebanon told him earlier the boy wasn't going to be in Jerusalem?! Well, maybe he could still get the brat.

He glared up exasperatedly at the western nation. "Y'know for a 'hero' you sure ain't much of a detective." The Arabic nation held out his hand, "gimme the kid," he ordered.

America took a defensive step backwards and shielded Israel with his body. "Why?" he asked, now with a suspicious and angry edge to his voice.

"Oh, come on, America. Aren't you the one who's always going on about justice? That's what I'm here for." Palestine pointed to Israel accusitoringly, with absolute hatred shining in his eyes. "He's an occupier!"

"He's a kid!" yelled America angrily.

"He's a Zionist, a Jew. He's a danger to himself and everyone around him."

"_A danger!?"_ cried America in disbelief. He'd seen more dangerous things in a petting zoo.

"Ay wah," said Palestine with a stubborn nod, "He stole some of my land and I'm here to get it back! Now, give me the baby, I promise it'll be quick, I'll even do it in the alley where you cant see, just give me the-"

"Like hell I will!" yelled America, hugging Israel to him. Well, so much for him willingly giving the kid up.

"Then it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," said Palestine and with that he took out his gun and aimed it at America's head.

"You have three seconds to throw that brat over to me and walk away or else I shoot you and take it. One...two..."

However, in a spit second motion, America took out _his_ gun and pointed it at Palestine's head.

"…three." America said.

For ten long seconds, no country made a sound, neither dared to move.

"Take a step closer and I put a hole in your head," said America threateningly.

"Give me the brat or I put one in yours."

"That's country to you, and no, I don't think I will," said America," I think I'd rather he stayed with me then in your _loving care_."

"You'd risk your life for that…that…" Palestine said, unable to find a word to describe his bitterness towards Israel.

"Yeah, maybe I get attached to things real easy, maybe part of being a HERO is standing up for the little guys like him, and maybe I don't like the idea of a newborn being killed in an alley!"

Palestine clenched his teeth in anger, partially because he sort of agreed with that last note. He thought for a second then slowly lowered his gun, knowing he didn't have a chance of beating a superpower head on.

"Fine, we call it a draw, for now," he said angrily, " but I'll get my land back, one way or another that brat's going down."

America huffed and nodded once, keeping his gun trained on the Arabic land as he turned on his heel and walked off. Once America was certain he wads gone, he holstered his pistol and looked down at baby Israel, who had fallen asleep.

"Looks like you just got your first enemy, little guy, congratulations," said the American with a smile, "I didn't get mine 'till I was at least ten."

America knew what to do next.

* * *

BOTTEM PAGE NOTE IS WHERE I PUT TRANSLATIONS, HISTORICAL CONNECTIONS AND EXPLANATIONS, AS WELL AS NOTES FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND FICS, ALWAYS READ OR YOU'LL DEFIDENTLY MISS SOMETHING!

Translations:

Arabic: Ay wah = Yes.

Israel: yes, Israel is a young child throughout my series. Reason being the state of Israel wasn't established until, by country standards, recently, in 1948. I know, I know, there was an Israel waaaay before that but I decided to have that as a separate character, seeing as modern day Israel is quite different from its ancient counterpart.

I know what you're thinking, doesn't that mean Israel wasn't around during the Holocaust? Yes, it does. I have my reasons for this. One, Israel wasn't actually established until three years after the war ended and before then there wasn't a country for Israel, there was just Palestine. You could make the argument that the Zionist movement and the Diaspora could be represented as him, but the Zionists weren't that powerful and the Diaspora was all over the place and largely assimilated.

Israel is a boy: I know, I know, "blah, blah, why is Israel a boy?" I know most other stories have had Israel as a girl, but I always saw him as a little boy who trailed the other countries around, especially after reading into most Israeli's personalities (I thought "little kid" originally, then I researched Israeli traits and thought "mischievous yet adorable little kid") Maybe its because the name Israel is a boy's name, maybe it's the personality, I don't know, I always saw him as a boy, so that's what I'm writing him as.

For those of you who are upset by his not-girlness, don't worry; there will be girl OCs.

Palestine: If Palestine seems a bit mean here I remind you that this is _Israel's _back-story; he is kind of an antagonist in this one.

Born in New York?: I'll explain why Israel was in New York rather than Jerusalem later.

America lives in New York: I don't know, it just seems like such an America place to live. Can you really see him living in D.C.? It also serves as a reason Israel might be put there; New York has one of the highest Jewish populations in the world. Besides, New York was the original proposed capital if the USA.

"Lebanon told him…": We'll see more of Palestine and Lebanon later.

Oh,  
and as the series moves foreword, if any of you disagree with the facts I present or the way I present them, please, I beg of you, challenge me! PM me and debate me (civilly) on the subject! If I am wrong then I want to be proven wrong! Unfortunately as I'm constantly busy forgive me if I'm late responding especially if I'm also debating with five other people (which I usually am.)

Also, I LOVE REVIEWS and they make me update faster! Please review!

Nothing too historical yet, just a brief back-story. Stay tuned, folks, it gets cute and historical after this!


	2. Meeting the Others

Hello once more! I'm back just like I promised. And here's chapter two!

Germany's in this chapter. With Israel

…

Oooh, this should be awkward

Warnings: creepy Russia, adorable Israel, post-WWII moderately emo Germany, and light holocaust references.

Enjoy!

...

* * *

Only America would show up late to the meeting he called.

This was the main thought that circulated around the table at the World Meeting room. Where sat England, France, China, Russia, Japan and North Italy.

"That bloody git," England huffed at one point, "where is he? I'm sick of sitting here."

"For once we are in agreement, mon ami," said France.

"And where is Germany-san?" Japan queried.

"Si," said Italy, shifting uncomfortably at mention of the German, "he's never late."

They all heard footsteps coming toward the door. _That must be Germany, _they thought.

However it turned out not to be Germany, but America, holding something in his arm so that the others could not see what it was.

"America, you twat," said England, "you call an emergency meeting just to leave us sitting here for an hour!"

"You need to be more responsible, America-san.'

"Ve~ did you see Germany when you were walking here?"

"Nope," said America, with a huge smile that screamed he had something to say.

"Enough, he's here now. Lets just hear what he has to say-aru" said China.

"Are you finally ready to become one with Mother Russia?" asked Russia with that creepy smile of his.

"Not on your life, Captain Cold," said America.

"What's that in your arm?" asked France pointing.

"Funny you should ask," said America, smiling even wider. The gently shook his arm and said, "wakey, wakey, Israel."

America turned his arm, revealing the newborn nation. Israel yawned and opened his eyes, staring at the countries in front of him with curiosity, he'd never seen this many other people before.

Everybody except Russia, who simply sat, stared, and smiled creepily, stood up and leaned in. America sat Israel down on the table. The baby looked around and giggled.

"A baby? Where in the bloody…" England started to say, but Italy cut him off.

'Ve~ he's so cute!" cried the Italian, running over and picking Israel up in a big hug. Israel didn't seem to mind, he giggled with approval at the attention. The boy grabbed unto Italys curl, straightened it, and then let it go. Naturally, it bounced right back into place. The baby giggled.

Italy held the infant out in front of him and smiled. "Ciao, little guy! I'm Italy, you can call me Feli if you like!"

Israel simply giggled and clapped his hands. The others (except Russia) came over too.

"What a cute petite, wherever did you find him?" asked France.

"Front of a temple. Pali wanted to shish kabob him, but I, being the HERO, kept him at bay."

"Where's his family?" said Italy; looking upset at the idea that someone had left the baby out all alone. Italy had a bit of an abandonment complex.

America pointed to himself, "Right here! I found him, so I'm gonna raise him!"

"So cute! Like a baby panda! Ni hao, little one!"

"_You're_ going to raise him?!" England said with a huff, "I suppose he'll be just like you, then. A stupid, ungrateful, loud, obnoxious…"

"Y'know, Britain," said America, taking Israel from Italy, "since I'm going to be his big brother, that technically means_ you're _his big brother too."

_That _seemed to change England's opinion, at least for the moment.

"Well, of _course _I'm his brother. The chap's too clever not to be related to me. See him taking in all his surroundings? A smart one. With _my _assistance, I'm sure he'll grow into a fine young nation."

"Of coarse, of course," said America, not really paying attention. He was used to his brother contradicting himself at this point.

Meanwhile, outside the WM HQ, Germany was in trouble.

"OW!" Germany cried as yet another pinecone hit him on the head. He angrily glared up at the source of his troubles, three teenaged boys sitting high up in a tree, one of them tauntingly dangling Germany's Iron Cross pendant.

"Awww, looks like the little Aryan cant stand up to us," said one of the boys.

"Bitte, I'm already late because of you three! Just give me back my-OW!" cried the German as he was once again struck on the head.

"Hey, nazi, why don't you just call your Gestapo, I bet they'll stop us!"

"For the last time I'm no nazi!" yelled Germany, furious at being called the thing he hated more then anything.

"Right, I'm sure you had _nothing_ to do with all those dead Jews, it just _flew _right past your radar!"

"Nein! Nein!" cried the German "I didn't know! It was acci-OW!"

This had all started with Germany walking to the World Meeting to hear America's announcement when the three boys had jumped him, kicked him in the shin, snatched the pendant right off his neck, and scurried up the tree. Germany couldn't say he was shocked; he'd only had 93 (or was it 94?) incidents along such lines happen since the war had ended.

The war might have ended but Hitler had yet to leave Germany alone. His legacy followed him everywhere he went, like a bad smell that would not wash off, or a scar that would never truly heal. It made him bow his head in shame at the word "Jew." It made him cringe at the smell of smoke. It made him constantly watch what he said, fearful that he could cause _that time _to resurface.

It made him almost wish he'd pulled the trigger…

But for now, Germany just wanted to get his pendant back and be on his way.

"I'm not a nazi, I do not miss Hitler, I'm glad he's gone and if I ever got the chance I'd rip his lungs from his body. Now, just give me back my pendant and I'll be on my way and we can forget this ever happ-**_OW!" _**yelled the German as one of the boys chucked the pendant at his head. The cold, hard and sharp-sided metal hurt worse than twelve pinecones.

"Okay, goose-stepper, there's your necklace back!" yelled the boy.

Germany picked up the pendant and put it back on, then put his hand to his head. He swore in German as he felt a warm liquid on his fingers. He turned on his heel and stomped off towards the WM HQ.

"None of the crap going on today would be happening if it weren't for you," yelled one of the boys, "its all your fault!"

Germanys heart fell. "Ich weiss," he said barely audibly as he continued to the World Meeting.

Back at the World Meeting room, Italy clasped his hands in front of America as if in prayer.

'Oh, can I be the godfather, America, oh please, please, oh _pleeeeassse!?"_

**"**Sure ya' can!" said America.

"Si!" Italy cried happily, "I will teach him how to paint, surrender, and have a siesta!"

"I will teach him how to read fortunes and do kung fu! Yes I will! Yes, I will!" China said, fluffing up Israel's hair. China had a bit of an affinity with cute things.

"I will teach him about the fine arts and how to attract a partner. And a dose about fine wine of coarse, honhonhonhon!" laughed the Frenchman.

"Fine arts and wine I'm fine with, but not a word is to be said about the birds and the bees," warned America.

England said "I could teach him a bit about cooking…"

"**_NO!" _**yelled everybody else in the room. England put his hands up halfway as if in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! Blimey, what's wrong with my cook…?"

"Everything." said everyone else in unison. England huffed.

"Fine," he muttered.

"And I," said America proudly, "will teach him to be a HERO."

"Wow, didn't see that coming," muttered England with his usual sarcasm.

"After all,' said the American, ignoring the Brit, "what's a hero without a sidekick?"

"You're gonna kick him in the side?!" Italy cried in horror.

"No, no. I mean an assistant. Someone to help me get by. Where would Batman be without Robin?"

"What about you, Japan?" China said, "What will you teach the baby?"

Japan had been kind of separate from the group, he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah...America-san," said the Asian nation, "I hate to be a killjoy, but a baby is a huge responsibility. It's not like Tony. I'm just not sure you have the maturity to…"

"He kind of looks like me, doesn't he Japan?" said America, holding Israel out in front of him, obviously having not been paying attention to Japan's speech.

Japan was a bit taken aback by the question. He looked at Israel. The baby was slightly tan, not nearly as tan as his Arabic neighbors. He looked to be half Caucasian, half Arabic. He had big, very blue and very familiar eyes. His hair was dark black and neat everywhere. His hairline ended in a triangular point on his forehead that made up his bangs. He didn't look at all like America. But at seeing the huge smile on America's face he found himself sighing.

"Like twins," said Japan, much to America's delight as his beam brightened even farther. Japans speech on maturity was forgotten.

"Here," said France, "let me see his hair." France licked his thumb and index finger. America yanked Israel away.

"Yuck! He doesn't want your French spit in his hair! yelled America.

"I wouldn't trust him around hair either, America," said England, "personal experience."

"Oh, give me him!" France yelled, snatching Israel and turning his back on America. France took a small lock of hair on Israel's head and styled it into a cowlick just like the one on America's.

"Here," said France, turning back to America and handing him the newly styled Israel, "now at least he sort of looks like you."

"Wow! Thanks France!" cried America beaming.

"May I see him?" asked Russia, speaking up at last. America glared, as the two were in the middle of a Cold War. But he relented and handed Israel to Italy who in turn handed him to Russia.

Israel seemed to get suddenly nervous; he stopped laughing and gazed up at the Soviet Union.

"Privet, little Israel," said Russia, smiling down at the child, "You certainly appear to be a smart one! Da, you look exactly as I had hoped…excellent, you're a promising one~!"

"Eh?" squeaked Israel, cocking his head.

Russia placed the child on the ground. Israel promptly began crawling around, exploring his environment. The other nations were discussing how Palestine was going to react to the land being split, when the door burst open.

"Es tut mir Leid! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"C-ciao, Germania," stuttered Italy, giving his fellow former axis a nervous smile. Germany nodded to acknowledge the Italian's greeting, giving his old friend a small, weak smile.

"What kept 'cha?" America asked. Russia glared at the German. He, Russia, hated Germany almost as much as he hated America, considering him a traitor because of Stalingrad. As Germany walked over to his chair, Russia intentionally stuck out his foot in Germany's path.

"I got caught up with these kids who stole my-_whoah!"_ cried the German as he tripped over Russia's outstretched leg and landed right in front of Israel.

Germany groaned and looked up to see a pair of bright, blue eyes softly twinkling with curiosity, a child staring at him. Germany blinked as he looked up at the child and when he looked at him he was surprised by how…oh, what was the word? _Cute_. That's it. How _cute_ the child was. So…_cute_…was the mysterious child that even cold-hearted Germany felt a slight tug at his stomach, wishing to pick the child up.

"Aw?" squeaked Israel, cocking his head, clearly curious about this new person who had fallen into his path.

'Uh,' said Germany, lifting his head up slightly, "who is das kind?"

Israel put his hand in between Germany's eyes.

"Erg… Guten Tag, kleine..." Germany started to say. Israel snatched the black visor cap off the German's head, messing up Germany's slicked-back hair. Israel looked at the cap curiously.

"Ah, that's mine, I don't think it'll fit y-' Germany started. Either Israel didn't understand or didn't care. He put the cap on his teeny head. It fell over his eyes and nose. Israel giggled.

"Uhh…okay, if that works for you,' said Germany, getting to his knees and looking down at the child, a tiny smile forcing its way through. Israel used his tiny hand to lift up the cap so he could see. He looked up and giggled. Even Germany had to smile at that.

"Awww,' said Italy, then he realized something and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Germany! Germany!" he cried.

"Hm?" Germany said, looking over his shoulder at the Italian.

"His eyes!" cried Italy, pointing at Israel.

Germany glanced from Israel and back to Italy. "What about them?"

"They're just like yours!"

"What?!" said France.

"No way!" said England.

"Lets see!" cried America.

All the countries but Russia, who remained seated, ran over to Germany and yanked him up. America grabbed Israel (cap and all.) The nations dragged Germany over to a nearby wall mirror. America ran over with Israel and held the baby next to Germany's head, taking Germany's cap off the boy and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Italy's right,' said Japan, "they _do_ have the same eyes."

It was true, same color of blue, same shape. Israel and Germany had the same eyes.

"Neato!" cried Italy, "you guys could be related! Maybe you're his big brother, or his Papa!"

"Whoah! Whoah!" Germany said, putting up his hands slightly, "before we leap to conclusions, who is this boy and what's this _emergency _meeting about?"

"The meeting is about the kid,' said America, "Germany, I'd like you to meet my new baby brother, Israel."

Now, if Germany was white before, it didn't compare to what happened next, any amount of color his face had drained from it. His eyes widened, staring at Israel in fear and America could swear he saw the German shaking slightly.

"I-I-_Israel?" _said Germany, stuttering horribly.

"Si!" Italy said, not noticing Germany's sudden panic, "America saved him from Palestine, and now he and England are gonna be his big brothers! And I'm gonna be his godfather!"

Germany wasn't listening. He took a step back, away from Israel.

"I-Israel, t-that's a J-_Jewish _name, isn't it?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, wh…oh, Germany,' said America, realizing why the German was freaking out.

"I shouldn't be here!" exclaimed Germany, taking another step backwards. "Really! Something will go wrong! I know it!"

"Germany, things are different now," said America, "you don't have to be afraid…"

"I'm not afraid _because _of him," said Germany, "I'm afraid _for _him. I shouldn't go near a Jew, for their sake. I-I just can't, America!"

America glared stubbornly, "that's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me. I don't see a swastika stapled to your forehead, you regret all that happened and avoiding your problems only ever makes things worse, believe me, I know. So stop acting like the kid just turned into a frick'in monster, come over here and hold him!"

_It's not him I'm worried about being the monster, _thought Germany. But knowing better then to argue with America, he relented and walked back. America held out the giggling Israel and Germany, very slowly and nervously, as if picking up a bomb, took the baby. He flinched and closed his eyes as if expecting Israel to burst into flames at any second just from his touch. Germany opened his eyes to look at Israel.

Well, England and Russia were right about Israel knowing his surroundings. Israel was giving Germany a look that said "where's the fire?"

"Ahhhh…hello…Israel…" said Germany, who was sure this couldn't have been more awkward if somebody walked up to him and hung a sign around his neck that said 'I voted 4 Adolf.'

"…Erg…I am Germany…do...you…maybe…uhm…_recognize _that name?"

"Bah!" said Israel. Germany took that as a "no."

_Okay, focus on task at hand, _thought Germany. He took a deep breath.

What Germany said next could have been in another language for all the other countries could tell, he said it so fast.

"Iamsososososorryforeverything!Ireallydidn'tmeanfo ranyofittohappenandIwontblameyouforhatingmebutjust pleasepleasepleaseacceptmyapologybecauseIpromiseI' llneverletanythinglikethathappenagainandifIdoyouca ntakeagunandshootmebecauseI'llhavedeserveditforbei gsostupid!Stupid!Gullible!Stupid!" By the end of that, Germany looked ready to burst into tears.

"Ge?" said Israel, giving Germany a look that plainly said "do you need a psychologist or something?" A look that just about all the other countries in the room were giving him.

"Ahhhh…" said Germany, turning red with embarrassment, "can we all just forget that happened?"

"Gladly," said the other nations minus Russia.

Israel burst into a fit of giggles at seeing Germany turn red. America beamed.

"See? He doesn't hate you!" exclaimed the American.

Germany looked at the giggling child, paused and then said, "Well, alright." _I guess this might work, _thought he, _and this is probably the best way to atone._

Germany put Israel back on the floor. The baby promptly crawled back over to Germany's cap, which lay by the table. Germany smoothed back his hair.

"It'll take awhile," said America, "but I'm sure you'll be able to get along eventually."

Russia glared. If there was one thing he didn't like it was Americas forgiveness policy. Russia didn't understand it at all. Germany had _killed _their people and soldiers and yet America and the other allies just said, "Oh, well, lets help him rebuild and all be BFFs!"

There was as much 'forgiveness' in Russia as there was compromise.

And hearing of the possibility of Israel, _Israel _for heavens sakes, forgiving and being friends with Germany, well, _that _he just couldn't allow. So, while the other countries talked, he leaned over to baby Israel and said, "Little Israel."

"Mm?" peeped Israel; looking up from the cap he was playing with.

"You had best watch your back around that one," said the Russian, pointing to Germany, "da, the one you got that cap from. He's a nazi. The bad people who hunt and kill Jews like you, da? If you're not careful, he'll burn you in an oven."

Well, apparently Israel understood _that. _

Israel instantly started crying his eyes out. The other countries noticed immediately. America ran over and picked up the baby.

"Hey, hey, easy little buddy, easy. What's wrong?" said the American, his eyes full of concern.

Germany took a step towards Israel. The boy wailed louder and grabbed unto America's bomber jacket in fear. Germany, shocked, took a step back. Russia smiled but no one noticed as he always smiled like that. The other countries looked from Germany, to Israel and back to Germany.

"I…well…you…" America started to say, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Germany looked like he might have stepped foreword again. However, Japan muttered, "maybe you should just leave, Doitsu-san."

"I…but…" Germany started, then he looked at the clearly terrified Israel and bowed his head.

"Ja, of coarse, I'll just go. Danke for inviting me, he can keep the cap,' said the German as he passed America. He exited the room and once in the hallway, ran off as he felt tears build behind his eyes, and didn't wish for any other country to see him cry.

"I should go too," said Japan hurriedly and awkwardly. The other nations all nodded.

"Me too"

"Da, I have business"

"Oui, me as well."

"Goodbye."

The other countries filed out of the room, leaving America standing there holding Israel, who had stopped crying as soon as Germany left. Italy stopped at the door and ran back over to the two brothers. He gave Israel a little kiss on the head.

"There, there,' he said. Israel smiled. Italy looked up at America.

"Hey, what's his human name gonna be anyways?"

"What do you mean?" asked America curiously.

"Ve~ Well you're Alfred Jones and I'm Felinciano, he's gotta have a human name too!"

"Oh! Hmmmm…' America thought for a moment, "Israel is a human name already, so I'll just call him Izzy for short."

Italy beamed at that, "Ve~ okay! I like the sound of that! Ciao, Izzy! Ciao, America!" With that, the Italian ran out the door.

"I'll give you a human last name later,' said America, "once I find the right one." His eyes traveled over to Germany's cap. He sighed and picked it up.

"And hopefully you two will be able to get along," he said. With that, he walked out of the room with Izzy, leaving the room empty.

Well, sorta.

"That baby sure was cute," said Canada in his small voice, "I wish I could have held him."

"Who're you?" said the little white polar bear on his lap.

"I'm Canada!"

* * *

On a side note, America settled on the last name Ben-Yehuda

* * *

A/N

Whew! Lot going on in this chapter! Explanation time!

Translations:

German: Bitte=please nein=no Ich weiss= I know es tut mir Leid= I'm sorry Guten Tag= good day/hello kleine=little one das kind= the child Danke= thank you

Italian: Si= yes ciao= hi/bye Germania= Germany (not to be confused with the Himarya character of Germania)

French: Mon ami= my friend petite= little one oui= yes

Russian: Privet= hello da= yes

Chinese: Ni hao= hello

Israel's cowlick: represents Tel Aviv

Tel Aviv: Aka the White city, aka the city that never sleeps, aka the Hill of Spring, aka the biggest little city in the world (lots of akas). Very _very _important Israeli city, right on the Mediterranean coastline. Nearly a quarter of the Jewish population of Israel lives here. It's a very metropolitan and technically advanced city. I based a lot of Israel's character on the Tel Avivans, which I'll explain later. I'll certainly go more into depth about this city as well. It's kind of like Hebrew New York with less crime.

On a side note; since Jerusalem is a disputed city, only South Sudan recognizes it as Israel's capital, all other countries have their embassies in Tel Aviv.

Israels human name: Israel Ben-Yehuda. For the first name, well, nobody ever accused America or me of being creative with names.

The last name, Ben-Yehuda is taken from Eliezer Ben-Yehuda. A very famous man from Israel who is responsible for the revitalization of the Hebrew language. He attempted to unify Jews by bridging the barrier between Yiddish (traditionally spoken by European Jews) and languages of the Ladino Jews of North Africa, Spain and the Middle East. There was once a time when Hebrew had died out in that no one spoke it anymore, Mr. Ben-Yehuda managed to learn it and his sons were the first Israelis whose mother tongue was Hebrew in over a hundred years. Now millions of Israelis, Jews and non-Jews worldwide speak Hebrew.

Funny story about Mr. Ben-Yehuda: Several years ago, the grave of Mr. Ben-Yehuda was desecrated with graffiti. Israelis were furious but his family was fine with it. Why? Because the graffiti was in Hebrew!

England: Before the split of Palestine and Israel went into effect, the British ran that territory. In fact it was called the British Mandate of Palestine. The British helped keep order for awhile, then they left and, well, we'll see what happens…

Germany: The war changed a lot but it didn't change any country more then the country it started from. The Germans were ashamed of what they had done and never wanted that to happen again. They sort of went on an honor finding crusade. They went from militaristic to pacifistic, they didn't want to fight, they avoided war like hell, and they outlawed any sign of Nazism. They didn't salute the flag or Fatherland like they used to. They really changed and throughout my series, I'm going to show you examples and tell you what happened to the Germany after the war in relation to the Jews. This series isn't just about my OCs, y'know.

Speaking of which…

Responding to reviews!:

_Animel Canadia: Then does this connect at all to 'the Son'? Great story :)_

Thanks for the review, Animel Canadia! As for your questions, no, this series is very much different from the son though there are many similarities (as you'll see later on). In fact, The Son was sort of an alternate version of this series that I came up with and wrote while I was finishing this series, so while its not canonly connected to the Son there are plenty of similarities.

Russia turned Israel against Germany: After the war, many Jews and Israelis were understandably not very pleased with the Germans. As such, many took up Soviet claims that West Germany was not a "New Germany" as it was claimed to be, but a fascist state (not true) where former Nazis ran the show (true, many ex-nazis did hold positions of power after the war's end.)

Israel's race: I had trouble deciding weather Israel should be Arabic (because of its significant Arab population and the fact that it's concentrated in an Arabic area) or Caucasian (because many of the Jewish settlers were from Europe) so I just decided to mix him since Israel is a pretty racially integrated society. He's slightly more European, though (which is why he has blue eyes like Germany's.)

Israel has Germany's eyes: I'll further explain why in a later chapter.

Izzy is cute: to give you an idea of how cute little Israel is, Italy just called him cute. _Italy._

Germany & Italy: what's going on with those two? I'll explain in a later chapter.

Disclaimer: I guess now is as good a time as ever to say that if by the time I post this, something has changed in the actual series, a character has been added, a relationship has changed or such…

Sorry, this is my series. Pre-written.

Germany and the three boys: after the war, "German" became interchangeable with "nazi." There was so much anti German sentiment that there was a German diaspora from the east to West Germany.

Germany and Israel: _Will Israel ever be willing to befriend Germany?! Will Germany ever stop being so damn awkward around a Jewish person?! To answer the latter: no. But find out the answer to the first in another chapter on the Authors series!_

_But first! Some unadulterated cuteness…_

_(By the way I'll be updating every Monday and Friday so check up again on Friday!)_


	3. Walking

Hey, guys! It's me again! With yet another chapter to entertain! I decided to post this one early since this one is shorter then the others and I had more time to proofread it today.

Okay, lets get into the story now.

Warnings: Nothing in this chapter, just family stuff.

* * *

Before a country could be recognized by anyone, it had to declare itself a country, show it had the ability to be independent at any point. It had to stand up.

Izzy, America thought, seemed close to it. He was only a newborn but he was crawling around quickly. Something told America that his baby brother was going to be a strong nation, but of course, first he had to stand up.

America had tried to help him do this many times, but none had worked out

"Come on, Izzy, you can do it," urged America. He held unto Izzy's hands and stood him wobbly up on his feet. America released his hands. Israel instantly fell back into his crawling position. America sighed.

"You'll learn it eventually," he muttered.

Thus far, taking care of Israel had been easier then America had expected. Israel slept like, well, a baby. He didn't cry when he was hungry, but instead just stared expectantly at his stomach. In fact, so far, the only time he cried was if he saw a picture or flag of Germany. Luckily, America only had a map of his own land. Though the longer Israel's fear of the German went on, the more hopeless a case it seemed to be.

Still, Israel was a relatively quiet baby. He appeared to like some of the other nations. Italy, England and Canada in particular. Speaking of England and Canada…

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" yelled America. Canada and England came into the living room, England carrying a small box, Canada his polar bear.

"Kooji!" cried Israel, which is what he called Canada's bear. Canada put the bear down and it promptly went over to the baby, who gave the fuzzy bear a hug.

"Hi, Arthur. Hi…uhhhhh…" America hesitated.

"Matt." said Canada.

"…Matt, right! I knew that!"

"We just came to give Izzy some stuff," said England, setting the box down, "is he okay?"

America rolled his eyes. Ever since he had taken Israel in, the other countries had felt the need to call or drop by every five seconds. "America, is Israel okay? America, is he still okay? America, are you taking good care of him? America, has Izzy lost an arm yet? America, has he lost an arm now?" Yeesh! What did they take him for, an idiot? Did they think he couldn't handle one little kid? Even Germany had called every other hour; using a voice like Canada's as if he was afraid that Israel would hear him and start crying again, then abruptly hanging up after being assured the boy was fine.

"Does he look broken to you?" said America, pointing over his shoulder to Israel, who was giggling and hugging Canadas bear while saying "Kooji, Kooji, Kooji," over and over again.

"Its Kusamjura, little brother, " said Canada.

"Kumajiro," said Kumajiro.

"Kooji." said Israel firmly, snuggling into Kumajiro's fur.

"Hey," said America, opening up the box England had brought, "I recognize this stuff! You used to bring this over when I was a kid."

"Yeah," said England, smiling with nostalgia, "remember the toy horses?"

"Oh, yeah!" cried America in excitement, taking out a small figurine, "they went great with the soldiers you made for me!"

"Yeah!" said England, 'you wouldn't stop nagging until I played with you!"

"And you were always the bad guy!"

Both laughed, and then looked at the floor uncomfortably. Talk of the days prior to the revolution was hard for the two.

"Anyway,' said England, breaking the awkward silence, 'I thought they were just taking up too much room and I'm never going to play with them. I figured Israel would appreciate them more."

"Oh, yeah!" said America, "we can play with them together, right little bro?"

"Ge!" squealed Israel. The only thing close to a real word he had said so far was Kooji. But, oh well, like walking, he'd get it eventually.

America started to take out all sorts of toys. Mainly animals since he had loved animals as a kid. He took out a toy rabbit, lion and…

"Awww,' said America, "look, its my old teddy bear!" He took out a slightly worn, tiny teddy bear with black button eyes and soft brown fur. Kumajiro's ears perked up at this and he quickly escaped Israel's hug and crawled over to the teddy bear, knocking many toys over and into the path in the process. The bear sniffed the toy curiously.

"Kooji?" said Izzy in a tiny, heartbroken voice. "Koooooojjjiiiiii!" But Kumajiro was too busy looking at America's bear to go back over to Izzy.

Israel's lips started to quiver. Kooji was all the way over by the big box his brothers were all looking into. And he'd knocked over a bunch of toys so Izzy could not crawl over to him without stepping on the figures and hurting himself. If only he had a way to get over there that would take up less room and give him more maneuverability.

The baby's eyes suddenly became determined. He wasn't going to let crawling and toys get in the way of him hugging that cute, fuzzy polar bear! He was going to hug Kooji! And so, using his hands as balance, he slowly and wobbly stood on his feet.

"Alfred,' said Canada, tapping America on the shoulder. Canada pointed to Israel. America and England looked and their eyes widened staring at Izzy.

Izzy lost his balance several times, but with that look of firm determination, he kept trying until he eventually was able to shakily stand himself up.

"Come on, come on,' America urged.

Slowly, wobbly, but surly and with determination and caution, Israel put one foot in front of the other, slowly walking, maneuvering his way around the assorted toys. It took him a few minutes, but he made it to Kumajiro, where he collapsed on top of the bear, hugging him one more. He looked up at his brothers and with a happy gleam in his eyes identical to the one that usually shone in America's said "Kooji!"

America beamed. "Well! Looks like all he needed was a bit of persuasion!"

"Standing up is one thing!" said England, "But I've never seen a newborn as young as him walk two seconds after standing before!"

"Fast learner,' said Canada.

Izzy's eyes found Americas old teddy bear. He gasped, wide eyed, released Kumajiro and shakily walked over to the teddy.

He sat in front of it, looking at it curiously. It was about as tall as him, tiny as he was. The baby grabbed it and snuggled into it, then let out a squeal of glee.

"Kooji!" he cried.

"No, no, Izzy,' said America, "that's a _teddy bear."_

Izzy looked up at America, then back to the teddy. He appeared to struggle for a bit, and then he said "T-T-Te!"

"Te!" he squeaked, snuggling into the bear.

"Well, close enough,' said America, ruffling the boys hair, careful not to mess up Tel Aviv. "You want him, he's yours!"

As Izzy cuddled his new teddy bear, America turned to his two elder siblings, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think he's ready."

...

* * *

On May 14, 1948, Israel officially declared its independence to the world. In real life, no bears were involved.

The Jewy Bear: The inventor of the Teddy bear was none other then a Russian Jew from Brooklyn, Morris Michtom and his wife Rose. After hearing of the famous 'Teddy Roosevelt refusing to shoot a bear cub' incident, Mr. Michtom suggested to his wife that she sew a replica of the bear. She did and the Teddy bear was born. It was originally just a display in the shop window but many people came in asking to buy it! The Michtoms ended up sending the original bear to Theodore Roosevelt himself for his children and asked if they could use his name for their product. He said yes and the famous teddy bear was born! The two Jews became successful and were quite generous with their wealth donating it to many charities, including ones meant to help Jews in Israel!

So if you're an anti-Semite, better throw out that cute little teddy bear from your childhood! It does suck to be a Nazi, doesn't it?

America gave Israel a teddy: he's always doing stuff like that!

I'll be back soon!


	4. Of Nightmares and Guilt

He-ey kids! I'm back, I managed to proof-read this one rather quickly so I decided to update.

Lets get back to post-WWII Germany!

Warnings: oh dear…well, holocaust, nazi and genocide references in this chapter. Be prepared

Lets-a-go!

...

* * *

"You don't understand!"

"Shut up."

"Bitte, you must let me go! Those children could be your own!"

"I said _shut up_!" the nazi ordered. Germany felt cold hard metal smack him on the back of the head as the nazi hit him with his gun. Germany sank to his knees, but not just from the impact of the gun.

There was screaming everywhere, in ever corner of his head. He would have gladly leapt into the flames of the fiery pit in front of him, but two Nazis held him back, and one nazi behind him grabbed his head and forced it upwards so he could not look away from the sight in front of him.

He was in a concentration camp.

And into the fire, the Nazis pushed and shoved people, children, in like firewood. Of course, these people were undesirables. Jews, gypsies. Firewood was one of the nicer things the Nazis thought of them as.

The nazi behind him grinned.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said, "especially knowing they wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Germany glared. He knew the nazi behind him.

"I trusted you!" he yelled in anger, "I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

"Nein, mein Land," said the nazi, "you betrayed us when you chose his side."

"Y-you're dead!" yelled Germany.

The Nazi that Germany knew grinned and pushed Germany's head foreword a bit, towards the flames.

"So are they," he hissed, " and so are you once I tie up one loose end."

"L-loose…?" Germany started to ask. What could he mean? The nazi suddenly vanished from behind Germany. The German nation looked behind him.

"Helmut? Where…?" he said. He looked foreword at the pit again. The Nazis and undesirables were no longer around it.

Except, that is, for the nazi called Helmut. He was dangling something small over the pit. In white clothes with dark hair and blue eyes…

Helmut released his grip on Israel, who fell into the pit.

"NEIN!" yelled Germany as he woke up, breathing heavily.

He glanced wildly about his dark room and let out a sigh of relief. It as just a dream, another horrible nightmare. He ran his hand through his hair as his heart rate slowed.

He had never actually been to a concentration camp that was up and running, he had not seen one until the Allies dragged him (unwillingly) to see what he had done. It was…necessary for him to see it sure.

But he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since.

He sighed once more and glanced to his side, half wishing Italy was there to comfort him. America often said, "You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone.' Boy, was that the truth. He'd always gotten annoyed at Italy and wanted to give him the what-for. He'd only ever seen what a weak, strange man Italy was and had never taken into account that he, while weak, was a good friend. A nice one, and among countries nice was rare. Too late to be appreciative of his friendship now. He couldn't blame Italy for staying away from him. After everything he'd done, to the Italian and everyone else…

The phone ringing next to him interrupted his thoughts.

"Hallo?" he said, promptly answering.

"G!" said a familiar carefree voice on the other end. . Germany's brain clicked that _America=Israel. _The last thing he needed was America not-so-subtly_ hinting_ that he should give friendship with Israel one more go.

"Ah! No!" said Germany quickly changing the tone of his voice to throw America off, "He's not here right now."

America, however, wasn't fooled, "G, never go into the ventriloquist business. That military voice of yours ain't changing anytime soon."

Germany angrily cursed his deep voice. America grinned from the other line. He did want Israel and Germany to make up, and did drop hints every now and again. But comparative to how pushy and nosy he normally was in international affairs, he was giving them a lot of free space. He wanted them to work it out on their own, and was afraid he'd just mess things up farther if he forced things.

"Why are you calling so late?" asked Germany once he'd stopped swearing in his native tongue.

"Its about Izzy…"

"_Is he alright?!" _ cried Germany, his voice full of concern. America rolled his eyes. Even though Germany had avoided America's calls like the plague, he'd made many of his own that all featured worried questions on Israel's well being. Even if he did not want to see the boy, Germany was still very concerned about Israel's safety.

"He's better then alright, " said America happily, "he finally stood up!"

"Das ist wunderbar…"

"But wait! It gets better! Not only did he stand up, he's walking!"

"Already?" said Germany, cocking an eyebrow, 'according to Prussia, it took me five weeks after standing to start waking."

"Yup! M' little bro's a fast learner!"

"Ja, I suppose. Does this mean…"

"Yup! Recognizing Meeting tomorrow!"

Germany groaned. "Must I…?"

"_Yes," _America emphasized, "everyone has to come. C'mon, G, it wont be so bad. Come for me? Please."

Germany sighed. He didn't want to, but he owed America. "Fine, I'll be there."

America let out a childlike whoop of delight. "Thanks, G! Izzy'll appreciate that you came, I know he will eventually!"

The two bade one another good night and Germany hung up. He remained sitting up in bed, brushing his hair back and thinking to himself. Why did America have to be so hopeful? Couldn't he just see that certain people couldn't be friends? Germany wanted to be friends with Israel, but he knew better then to be hopeful that things would all turn out for the best.

Germany sighed. He didn't want to go to the meeting tomorrow and have to put up with insults and whispers from other nations. And most of all he didn't want to have to hear Israel's cry again. Israel's terrified crying to Germany sounded like all of the insults and hisses combined. _It's your fault all that happened. You don't deserve to be a country. The world would be better off if you just disappeared. Nazi. Nazi. Nazi. _

* * *

Explanation time!

Translations:

German: das ist wunderbar=that is wonderful ja= yes

That dream sequence: who was that nazi? How did Germany know him? How did he betray him? Whose side did Germany chose? What the hell just happened? Now we get to something you'll see a lot of in many of my early fics. CLIFFHANGER! I'm building up to this one giant WWII story that tells what happened to Germany and many of the other European nations during said war. There will be many fics after that story but for a while I'm going to be dropping hints about this story in many of my early stories. If something will be explained in the WWII saga then I will say CLIFFHANGER! Bear with me folks; these questions will be answered soon. Just got to have some character development first.

America: Contrary to popular belief, America was very adamant about staying out of the reparations between Germany and Israel. It was the American Jews that were polled as saying Germany should repay Israel. So America is giving them some breathing room and only dropping slight hints that they should make up.

Germany's nightmares: Expect more of these, Germany's a guilty soul.

I'm kinda mean to Germany in my series, but I love him anyways!

**Germany: you are a sick, sick human being.**

Adolf Hitler

**Germany: (****_grumbles)_**** touché.**

Next chapter coming right up! Lets see what Palestine's up to…


	5. The Arab League

YAAAY! Pali's turn to be in the spotlight for a minute kids! And I finally get to introduce some of my other Arabic OCs!

Disclaimer: now would probably be a good time to say that any thoughts, feelings or opinions expressed by characters in the series are not necessarily those of the author or her co-writer.

Warnings: Arabs plotting to kill Israel (MWAHAHAHAA!) and a bit of anti-Semitic speech.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Here's my situation," said Palestine to the nations sitting around him at the Arabic League's meeting place. Around him sat many of the Middle Eastern countries, including Lebanon, Egypt, Syria, Iran, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Jordan, Yemen and Turkey.

Palestine took a deep nervous breath and loosened his shirt collar. He'd already failed his original mission to kill the kid so he wasn't sure if the other Arabs would be willing to back him up. If they chose not to he'd be all alone against Israel. Which would not be a problem if England and America weren't his brothers. His very big, strong, superpower brothers.

"As you know our region has received an uninvited guest," said Palestine. Lebanon and Jordan nodded fervently.

"Ay wah," said Syria "an uninvited _newborn _guest that apparently you couldn't kill." Several of the Arabic nations laughed at this. Palestine went red with embarrassment. This was precisely what he was afraid would happen.

"Yeah, couldn't find it in yourself to kill the Jew-brat, Pali?" mocked Iraq.

"He always was the little do-gooder,' said Turkey, grinning, "always followed Father's orders to the letter. 'Yes, Mr. Ottoman Empire. Thank you, Mr. Ottoman Empire. Here are my taxes, Mr. Ottoman Empire.'"

"And lets not forget when England was around," Jordan put in, "'Mr. England, you're looking well this morning. Mr. England, may I go visit Lebanon? Mr. England, may I please kiss your feet?'"

The Arabs laughed once more and Pali went even redder.

"_Enough,_ you guys are acting like three-year-olds," said Lebanon in an aggravated tone. The Arabs settled down. Palestine shot his brother a grateful look then continued.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted," _Palestine glared at Syria then continued, "this Jew-brat has taken away some of my land, I wont stand for it. England and his partition plan can go to hell. The land, all of it, is mine, it always has been and I'm sick of having to give it up only to be occupied by some new superpower."

Iran said "uhhhhh, Pali, y'know my mom was on the land before you were…"

"She's dead!" said all the other nations at once. Iran looked mad but allowed Palestine to continue.

"Therefore,' said the Palestinian, "I've come up with a plan to get rid of Israel once and for all."

"Hope this works better then your last one," Syria muttered. Some of the Arabs snickered. Pali blushed but chose to ignore them, though he was barely holding in his anger at his neighbors.

"As most of you know," said Pali, "there will be a World Meeting tomorrow. Now since Israel is a new country he won't have a dorm to himself, so he'll have to sleep in the guest dorms away from the others. If we sneak in at night when all the others are asleep, resting for the trip home, we can take the brat. There's a lake on the outskirts of the forest near the building, we can dump the brat there and then," he clapped his hands together, "problem solved! Any questions?"

"Ay wah," said Lebanon, "why can't we just bring a gun and shoot the kid or bring a knife and stab him? Why a lake?"

"Leb!" cried Pali in exasperation, as if expecting his brother to know better, "if we kill the brat at the WM HQ and England and America discover it was us, what do you think they'd do to us?"

Lebanon gulped, imagining the fury of two angry superpowers. "Nothing pleasant."

"Exactly," said Pali nodding fiercely, "Yeesh! Aren't you the smart one? We need to have no blood or weapons so if they track us down they wont be able to prove it was us. The lake'll get rid of any hint the Jew ever existed. So who's with me?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" cried Jordan, waving his hand in the air, "I wanna drive that little Jew rat out of the land and then take a bunch of the land for my- I mean give you back your land, Pali!"

"Me too!" said Syria with sadistic glee shining in his eyes, "I wanna give that little k***" he referred to Israel as something that would not be appreciated by any Jewish person, "… the what-for!"

Egypt simply nodded curtly.

"Right!" said Lebanon, grinning, "count me…"

"…not in!" came a voice. The other Arabs' heads snapped to the end of the table, where Iran stood, arms crossed and glaring.

Palestine cocked an eyebrow at the other nation. "What d'you mean '_not in?'"_

"I mean its not right," said Iran, anger lucid, "sorry he took your land and all but he didn't take all of it and sometimes you've just got to put up with this sort of thing. Deal with it."

"_Pheh!" _cried Iraq, "you're just saying that 'cause your Baba was a Jew-lover…"

"_Don't you ever speak of my Father in such a tone!" _cried Iran, banging his fist on the table, glaring at his longtime foe, "he was more a man then any of you will ever be!"

"I'm with Iran on this one," said Turkey, casually leaning back in his chair, resting his feet on the table.

"_You?! _Why?" said Syria, "didn't you campaign not to have the brat established?!"

"Yeah," said Turkey casually, "but now that he's established I might as well be friends. He is our brother after all."

"That's right!" Iran pointed out, "He's a Mid Eastern just like us."

"Not like us," said Lebanon, then he glared at Turkey, "and you're just not joining in to spite us."

Turkey grinned. "Maybe. If I am, you started it when you signed up with the Brit."

"Mistake on our part." said Pali.

"He gave us squat," agreed Lebanon, "I cant blame Pali for not going with England's 'two-state solution.' He's probably scheming."

"Aren't you usually the logical one?" cried Iran to Lebanon, "Palestine I can understand but why are you so on-board?"

"Because Pali is," said Lebanon simply. Iran sighed and rubbed his temples.

Palestine and Lebanon were brothers, practically twins. They'd grown up together. Lebanon wore a moderately different uniform in contrast to Palestine's and combed his hair neater while Palestine's was messy. There were other slight differences; Pali had slightly smaller eyes then Lebanon, Lebanon's skin was a lighter shade then that of Palestine, but nothing so noticeable. If Palestine were to comb is hair, wear Leb's uniform and yell less, nobody would be able to tell the difference. Their personalities were the main difference. While both were not very strong, Lebanon was _very_ weak and didn't like to fight. Pali, while not strong per se, could fight and once he found an enemy, did a great job of making their life hell.

The two stuck together even if they didn't always see eye-to-eye. Iran guessed he shouldn't have been very surprised this was another one of those "because Pali is" times.

Palestine glared at the Aryan nation and said "you don't have to join us, Iran, but if you tell the others…"

"I wont tell," said Iran firmly, "but I wont help either. This wont end well, Pali, for you or anyone who goes with you."

And with that, the turbaned Iranian turned and stomped out of the room. Turkey stood up, stretched, and casually followed him out.

Palestine glared at the door, then at the remaining nations.

"Anyone else want to quit?" he said. Nobody moved. He grinned. This would be more then enough allies. Israel was only a newborn after all.

What could go wrong?

* * *

And that's the Arabic League, folks, hope you like them! We'll be going into these nations' personalities and relations a lot in the series!

Syria: is kind of the team nutcase.

Iran: wasn't as big of an idiot back then. Then he became such a big idiot that he actually makes North Korea look good by comparison. We'll go into what happened to this guy later.

North Korea: Yeah, we'll get to him later too.

Arabic League: kind of a country interpretation of the actual Arab League except I don't include all the nations that are in the actual Arab League or else we'd be here all day. Mostly just the countries that go up against Israel.

The Arabs are guys: don't be upset. The reason all the Arabs are guys as opposed to maybe Syria and Lebanon being girls is that have you seen how they treat their women in those countries? It is _sick!_ So, yeah, I couldn't see the Arabs being gals. Sorry, but don't worry there will be girl OCs

"You started it when you signed up with the Brit": the Arabic countries signed a deal with England during WWI that said they would go up against the Ottoman Empire and the British would grant them their independence after the war was over. However they got screwed on this deal when the British went back on their promise and instead split the land with France. We'll go more into this later.

"Didn't you campaign not to have the brat established?": Turkey was originally opposed to the Partition plan for the creation of a Jewish state. But after Israel was established, they became one of the first Muslim majority nations to recognize it.

Partition Plan: The UN came up with this plan in August of 1947. The vote said that the land of Palestine was to be split into two parts. Areas that had a Jewish majority would become Israel and areas with a. Arab majority would become an independent state of Palestine. Jerusalem and Bethlehem would become UN controlled international areas. The Jews agreed despite this plan not being ideal, the Arabs did not.

So yeah, if the Arabs had just agreed to the partition, they would have gotten their independent state and none of the crap going on between the Palestinians and Israelis would be going on today.

And trust me, the Arabs regret not taking this deal too, but we'll get to that in a later chapter.

Arab anti-Semitism: Oh dear. This and the terrorism and oppression of gays and women is what keeps the Arab nations out of my love factor. The hostility of it is actually a rather recent occurrence and we'll see where it came from in a later fic (hint: it has something to do with Europe.)

Baba= Arabic or Persian for Dad.

Iran's Baba: Meaning the Persian Empire. We'll get to him later.

Iran's dead mom: more of a step mom but well see her later too.

Lebanon is weak: historically.

Jordan: was very eager to go to war with Israel. Maybe a little _too _eager…

Next chapter on the way!


	6. The Recognization

Hey guys! Another chapter! Told you I update regularly!

Lets see how Israel's recognition is going, shall we?

...

* * *

"So!" cried America, clapping his hands together, "who wants to recognize my little bro?"

They were at the World Meeting HQ, America at the head of the table where many of the countries of the world had gathered. Israel sat in the middle of the table where all of the countries could see him. Israel looked curiously at all the new people around him. The other countries varied their gazes from Israel to America.

"Wait a minute!" cried England, standing up and glaring at America, "aren't _you_ going to recognize him?"

"HA HA HA!" laughed America, "I already did!"

"When?!" cried England in surprise.

America tapped his chin and thought for a second. "Uhmmm…how long after he stood up did you guys leave?"

"About four minutes."

"Then about seven minutes after that."

"_You recognized him eleven minutes after he stood up_?!" cried England, his shocked expression mirrored by the other nations. America's confident smile didn't waver.

"Of course I did!"

"Are you even allowed to do that?" cried England.

"Naturally, I am the HERO!"

America laughed again and England slapped his palm over his face. _Oh great_, he thought sitting down_, just what we need, Alfred as a helicopter brother_.

America looked around the table once more. "Come on! Step up to the plate! He won't bite, y'know. Anyone?"

"I will recognize him," said Russia.

"Anyone besides him?" said America. Russia smiled.

"We can hate each other, America," he said, "but you can not deny me the right to recognize your brother. He is cute like a sunflower and besides," Russias creepy purple aura came on, "it will be useful to already have him on my side when all become one with Mother Russia…"

Israel whimpered.

"_NEXT_!" cried America, grabbing his brother and sliding the baby to the other side of the table to a nation sitting away from Russia. This nation happened to be a young woman with slightly worn long brown braids. The nation of Czechoslovakia, or Czechi as everyone called her.

"Oooh, he's so cute!" she cried, picking up the baby, who looked at her with curiosity, she turned to her brother, Poland.

"Isn't he cute brother?" she said, "I'll recognize him, definitely."

"Great, Czechi!" said America, beaming. "What about you, Poland?"

Czechi passed Israel to Poland, who was in rough shape, covered in bandages. He looked down at the baby. Israel looked up and tilted is head curiously at Poland's almost spacey stare.

"Like, okay," said Poland, feeling compelled to recognize the young Jewish land after all that had happened to his Jews.

With that, he slid Israel to Hungary, who promptly picked him up and gave him a squeezing hug. Israel gagged.

"He's such a little _cuuuuuutie_! I'll recognize him a thousand times! Just like Ita when he was little! Cute, cute, cute!"

"Glah!" chocked Israel.

"HUNGARY, IF ITS NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE COULD YOU PLEASE ALLOW MY BROTHER TO _BREATHE?!"_ yelled America at seeing his brother go blue. Hungary relented and held the baby out to the black-haired man to her left, Austria.

"What about you, Mr. Austria?" she said, smiling. Austria didn't take the baby but instead just looked at him. Israel whimpered, a bit nervous under Austria's stern stare.

_Are those Ludwig's eyes?_ Austria thought.

"I'll have my leaders discuss the possibility of recognition," said the aristocrat. Hungary smiled, knowing that was just Austria for "yes but not now."

"Oh! Oh!" cried North Italy from near the head of the table, "I'll recognize him!"

"Damn it, Feli!" cried Romano, his southern brother, "you can't make that decision now!"

Feli frowned as Hungary slid the baby to him.

"But _whhhyyyyyy_, fratello?" he said, hugging the baby to him. Israel quickly began to smile and giggle at being back with a friend.

"Cause our g***damn boss said not to recognize the brat until he joins the frick'in UN, b******." Romano responded.

"Fratello, please! Language!" cried Feli, covering Israels ears. Italy then smiled down at the boy.

"Ve~ alright! But I'll recognize you soon, Izzy!"

"Can I see le petite?" asked France. Italy nodded and slid the baby over to the man. Israel giggled and smiled.

"Ah, bonjour, mon petite," said the Frenchman, smiling and patting the child on the head. "I'll be sure to consult my bosses on recognizing you. I can tell you will grow up to be a strong nation. Perhaps when you have _matured _a bit…"

"_NEXT_!" yelled America. France pouted, but obeyed and handed the baby over to Switzerland.

"What about you, Swiss?" asked America.

"Don't call me that!" snapped the ever-neutral nation, and then he glanced at the kid. Israel looked up at him curiously, and then gave him a tiny smile.

_Hey, _thought Switzerland, _Lilli kind of smiles like that. _He smiled a bit at the thought of his dear sister, and then cleared his throat.

"Uhm, perhaps when he joins the UN," he said simple. Then he slid the boy to China.

"I'll get my boss' permission first," said China, "but I'll certainly recognize him." China smiled down at the boy and his panda peeked over his shoulder to look down at Israel, who beamed.

"Kooji!" he cried, patting the panda on the head before being passed to the next available nation, Japan.

"And you, Nihon?" asked America. Japan barley glanced at the boy.

"I'll consider it." He said shortly before passing the baby back to America.

"Did we miss the party?" came a carefree call from the door. The nations turned to see Turkey and Iran standing in the doorway.

"Iran? Turkey?" said America curiously.

"In the flesh!" said Turkey, as both took their seats (one of Greece's many cats hissed.)

"I'll recognize the kid," said Turkey. America looked at him suspiciously.

"Waaaait a minute," he said, "you said you didn't want a Jewish land!"

"I didn't," said the Turk with a shrug, "but as long as he is here anyways, why not?"

"Okaaaay," said America, still giving the Turk a suspicious look, "and you, Iran?"

"My bosses are considering, but in all likelihood yes," said Iran, shifting a bit in his seat. America didn't notice.

"Alrighty then!" he said, smile returning, "anybody else?"

"Wait!" said Canada, "I didn't get to decide yet!"

"Anybody?"

"Alfred! I'm right here!"

"Aaaaaanybody at all?"

"America!"

"Oh, wait!"

Canada beamed.

"What about you, England?"

Canada sighed and sunk into his chair.

"Uhhhhh," England said as he looked down at the baby who smiled up at him. Oh god, hadn't Alfred given him that same smile when he was a baby? And that happy gleam in the baby's blue eyes was exactly like America's.

"Ah… I guess…I'll…have my leaders discuss it," said the Brit.

"Fine by me, Iggy!" said America happily.

"Don't call me Iggy!" yelled the Brit, anger returning, "it's the United Kingdom of Great Britain or England and don't you forget it!"

"Whatever. Anybody else? Ah! Yes, Finland?"

So Israel was slid, much like a hockey puck, back and forth between countries who either recognized him, said they'd get on it or, as in the case of Sudan, told America where to stick it before roughly shoving the boy to the next nation. Eventually, Israel ended up back with America.

"Cool!" said America, "then there's just one last stance!" he sat his brother down on the table, got up out of his chair and walked over to a two-way radio Japan had wired to Germany's dorm room so he could hear what was going on and give his opinion without actually having to be in the room with Israel.

"_Kkkkkttt!" _said America, mimicking a pilot as he spoke into the microphone. "This is America 47 to Germany 62, requesting recognition of adorable baby brother."

No response from the other line.

"Germany," said America in a more serious tone, "you have to give your stance. Just say yes or no. Ja oder nein."

But the German said nothing. America sighed and hung up the microphone. Austria humphed.

"Stubborn from the day he took his first breath," he said.

"He'll come around," said Hungary. She then smiled her "I've got a juicy secret smile" and said "besides, Ita-chan told me something very interesting the other day." She whispered something in his ear.

Austria gave her a disbelieving look. "Nein!" he said. Hungary nodded.

"_Germany?!"_ said the aristocrat, "he doesn't seem the type."

"Ve~ sure he does!" cried Italy happily.

"Are you sure, Italy?" asked Austria. Italy nodded fervently.

"Si! Si! Positive! Didn't you see his eyes?"

America distinctly wondered what they were talking about, but he shrugged it off as he picked up Israel, who promptly began to smile and giggle.

"Looks like you made it little bro!" he said, smiling, "you're a full-fledged nation now." He cradled the smiling baby to him.

_Hey, I'm a big brother, _thought America smiling widely. He was always the little brother, being one of the younger nations. He'd only been a big brother once before this and that… hadn't ended well.

_But that's not gonna happen to Izzy, _thought America with determination, _I'll be the best big brother in the world. _America smiled down at the little nation. If no one else, America knew that his brother needed him.

"From this day on, you're my independent baby brother," said America proudly, "and I promise to protect you no matter what."

* * *

...

Awww, America's a good big brother!

America & Israel: OMG I love these two! They are so damn cute! Expect a lot of fics on these guys!

Israel and America's special alliance started really before Israel was a country. President Harry Truman's administration lobbied for there to be a State of Israel, bringing up the fact the England had signed the Balfour declaration (a document England signed with the Zionists during WWI promising them a Jewish state in return for military aid, the English just screwed everyone in that war, we'll look more into this later) the state was established and America was the first to recognize it.

And ever since then these two have been the best of friends. Now, their political relationship does largely depends on the president that is in office (Must. Resist. Urge. To make. Jimmy Carter joke! Don't. Want this. To get. Political!) But even then the opinion polls in both countries and their continued commitment to one another is almost incredible, it's so good. America is Israel's best friend and Israel is one of America's strongest and most steadfast allies.

Now are their relations perfect? No, but they're about as good as you can get. Naturally with any two nations you're gonna have problems (even Switzerland and Liechtenstein have their arguments) and America and Israel have their share of disagreements which we'll get check out some of, but still, their arguments are few and far between.

America constantly stands with Israel and the feeling is mutual as Israel is one of the most pro-America nations in the world. They have economic ties, political ties, social ties, and famous military ties (America is the biggest shipper of weapons to Israel, Israel is one of the strongest nations in the world thanks to America and is still rather dependent on his aid.) The polls for America are constantly in favor of Israel and the polls in Israel show a huge amount of trust of their strongest ally.

Bottom line: America and Israel's relationship is a close one that we'll certainly be taking the time to delve into.

America recognized Israel 11 minutes after he declared his independence: I'm not even kidding on this. Harry Truman gave the state de-facto recognition 11 minutes after it declared its independence. That's got to be a record or something! Tells you what their relations are like! Nice brothering, America!

The other nations that recognized Israel:

Soviet Union: granted Israel its first De-jure recognition on May 17, 1948

Czechi & Poland: recognized Israel on May 18, 1948

Hungary: recognized Israel on May 24, 1948

France: recognized Israel on January 24, 1949

Canada: recognized Israel on May 11, 1949

Turkey: recognized Israel on March 28, 1949 and was the first Muslim majority nation to do so.

Austria: recognized Israel on March 15, 1949

China: recognized Israel on March 1, 1949

Switzerland: recognized Israel on January 25, 1949

Italy: recognized Israel on February 8, 1949

Iran: recognized Israel on march 14, 1950 but has since taken back that recognition

Japan: recognized Israel on may 15, 1952 (Japan was a bit tardy to the party.)

Germany: recognized Israel on May 12, _1965_ (he put it off for awhile, I'll explain why later.)

"When he joins the UN": Israel became the 59th member of the UN on May 11, 1949.

That's all for this chapter folks! YAAY! Israel's officially a country. But wait! What about those Arabs? Hmmm…

To the next chapter!


	7. How NOT to Fight a War

The Arabs are putting their plan into action! How will it go? Well, lets see…

...

* * *

"Will you stop whistling that damn tune?!" cried Iraq. Saudi Arabia glared.

"It's my national anthem, not a _damn tune!"_

"You're gonna give us away!" cried Iraq.

"Your shouting will give us away far faster then his song," hissed Egypt.

"Hey, at least he speaks," said Jordan with a grin, "half the time I think you're a mute."

"Don't you call me a mute!"

"Hey, cut it out you guys!" cried Syria, "We're just here to get the Jew-boy and go."

"_Hey, cut it out you guys, we're just here to get the Jew-boy and go," _sneered Iraq, "don't be such an Ass-Syria."

Oh, that hit a nerve. In his youth, Syria had been the vicious warrior known as the Assyrian Empire. He changed his name later, he claimed to make it easier to pronounce, but it was more likely just so that everyone would stop calling him "Ass-Syria."

"_Don't call me that_!" he cried and with that, he and Iraq began to duke it out.

Palestine sighed and rubbed his temple. This hadn't been his idea of how things were going to go. He glanced at Lebanon who looked equally aggravated.

"Are you and me the only ones who get along?" he asked his brother.

"Define 'get along'" said Lebanon.

They may have been called the 'Arabic League' but they couldn't have agreed on what to order for breakfast. The days of the caliphate were long gone. Much like Europe, despite the fact that they all came from the same area (and they all even spoke the same language as opposed to the Europeans) they had their conflicts with one another.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up!" cried Palestine as he and Lebanon respectively grabbed Syria and Iraq and yanked them apart.

Once they calmed the Syrian and Iraqi down, Palestine said, "We can't be arguing the whole time! We gotta just get the brat and get him to the lake."

"Right!" cried Jordan with enthusiasm, "then I can get some of that land! I call the grassy region! I may also take the…"

"Are you just in this for the land?!" cried Palestine, glaring at the younger Arab.

"Ay wa-… I mean la! La!" cried Jordan, catching himself. "I'm here to get rid of Israel! Though if there _is_ some land in the deal…"

"Dirty land-grabber!" cried Lebanon; "we're getting Pali back his land not expanding yours!"

The other Arabs shifted uncomfortably. Other then clearing their neighborhood of the Jewish nation, their main goal was to expand their borders.

Jordan yelled, "Who are you calling dirty you weak little farmer boy!?"

_"Farmer boy_?! Why you…"

"Don't you call Leb weak! Even if it is true!"

With that, Palestine, Lebanon and Jordan started to fight it out.

"Pali! Leb! Jordan!" said Egypt angrily, "knock it off!"

"You're gonna wake everybody up!" Iraq pointed out. True, they were only yards from the WM building, hiding in the bushes.

The three Arabs obeyed, but continued to glare at each other, clearly barely holding back their punches. The other Arabs also gave one another looks of suspicion, all thinking the same thing of each other: "_I know you're after the land, and I'm not letting you get near the kid. The land is mine."_

Palestine sighed and looked around at his allies. "Okay, this is gonna be really quick, in and out. Jordan, you got the duct tape?"

"Ay wah," said Jordan, holding up a small roll of sand-colored duct tape.

"Great, then you cover the brat's mouth so he can't scream and wake everybody."

"Got it!"

"Wait," said Syria, "maybe I should cover the brat's moth!"

"LA!" cried Jordan, "its already my job!"

"He's right, Syria," said Palestine, "we're letting him do it."

Syria swore under his breath. Palestine turned to Iraq.

"You're the tallest, Iraq," he said, "go to the windows and motion when you see a cradle. We'll sneak in through the window."

"Then?" said Egypt. Palestine paused. He hadn't really thought out the plan any farther.

"Uhmmm… we just grab the kid and go!" said Palestine. He smiled confidently but his expression fell as Egypt gave him a disapproving stare.

Iraq went to the windows and peeked into each one until he stopped at one and made a 'come here' motion.

"He found it," said Pali smiling, "let's go."

* * *

...

America hadn't been so sure about leaving Izzy in the guest dorms.

"Maybe I should keep him in my dorm…" he'd said.

"No, Alfred," said England, "If he wakes up and cries he'll wake everyone else up."

"He never cries."

"If he starts, the others might withhold their recognition."

So Israel laid in his crib in the guest dorm, hugging his teddy to him.

That is until he heard a creak at the window. He woke up instantly and sat up in his crib, looking curiously at the window as it slowly opened.

The next thing he knew a bunch of men ran in through the now open window. Lebanon and Syria grabbed the kid's arms and lifted him out of his crib. Israel began to struggle and cry out, however Jordan slapped a piece of tape across the boy's mouth.

"Little brat," he said, smacking the boy on the head as tears began to stream from the baby's eyes. Iraq, Palestine, Lebanon, Egypt and Syria all gave Israel a hard hit on the head. The child, terrified, struggled and whimpered.

"Great job guys," said Palestine, taking the struggling boy, "now lets high tail it!"

_Yeesh, this kid's strong_, Palestine couldn't help but think as Israel's struggles increased.

"Hey! Hang on!" cried Jordan suddenly, "why do _you_ get to carry him?"

Palestine stopped in his tracks and spun around to glare at the Jordanian.

"Because its _my_ land he stole so _I'm_ the one who's gonna dump him."

"That's not fair!" said Jordan; "_I_ duck-taped him so _I_ should get to carry him!"

"La!" cried Syria, "_I_ grabbed him first so _I_ should be the one carrying him!"

"La!" cried Lebanon; "I also grabbed him so _I_ should get to dump him!"

"LA!" yelled Palestine in anger, "he stole _my_ land and you all got to do your parts only because _I_ assigned them to you!"

"Oh! So we're your lackeys now?!" cried Jordan in anger.

"You wouldn't be anywhere without _my _oil" cried Saudi Arabia.

"La! My oil is far better then yours!" cried Iraq angrily.

"I'd be fine without either of you two's oil!" cried Palestine in anger

"_LA_!" yelled Saudi and Iraq in unison.

"I should dump the Jew," said Egypt, "I hit him hardest."

"No you didn't!" cried Jordan.

"I hit him far harder!" cried Iraq

"You couldn't hit a fly!" cried Lebanon.

"_What_?! Says you!"

"Take that back!"

While the Arabs started arguing, Israel's anger began to grow. Who were these men attacking and hitting him? Where were they taking him? Israel knew one thing.

They _weren't_ taking him.

That angry, determined look came to his eyes and he grabbed Palestine's finger.

_Tight._

"OW!" the Palestinian yelled. He wrung his hand to try and detach the child. Israel kept his grip for a few seconds, then let go and landed in the middle of the room while Palestine sucked his reddening finger.

"I've got him!"

"I've got him!"

But neither Egypt nor Jordan had him. They smacked into each other right over the boy. When they separated, rubbing their sore heads, Israel grabbed their pant legs and smacked them together once more. Both fell down unconscious.

Syria's turn. He ran at the kid and grabbed him by the front of his nightshirt. But the baby, with incredible strength for one his size, grabbed the Syrian's hand and flipped him unto his face.

Iraq lunged at the boy, but Israel leapt out of the way with surprising agility and speed. Iraq slid across the floor (rug burn) before smacking his head into a wall.

Saudi Arabia snatched a book off a nearby table and raised it over the boy's head, but Israel grabbed his leg and swung him around and around before throwing him at Lebanon and Yemen. All three of the Arabs groaned.

"If you want something done right…" said Palestine, taking out a knife and (because it had worked out so well for his comrades) charging at Israel. This time Israel, with his strange agility, leapt into the air and came down hard on Palestine's back, knocking his Arabic brother to the floor and sending the knife flying out of his hand.

* * *

Germany awoke with a gasp after a nightmare about guess what. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he glanced at the clock. 12:05, big surprise. He didn't remember the last time he'd slept through the night.

Then he perked up his ears. His room was (by request of the other nations) farthest from the others and therefore closest to the guest dorms. And he swore on the Rhine that he heard crashing and shouting coming from the other room.

_Wait a minute_, he thought, _the only one in the guest dorms is…_

He leapt out of bed and ran out of his room, down the hall.

"America!" he cried, ramming on his friends dorm, "wake up! I think something is wrong with Israel!"

About two minutes later, the rest of the New Allies (America, England, Italy, France, Germany and Japan) all ran to Israel's dorm. America threw open the door. The sight that greeted them caused their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

At least eight Arabic League countries lay on various places on the floor, groaning and looking beaten. Three were in a pile. In the center of the room, Palestine laid on his stomach while Israel jumped up and down on his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Palestine with each jump, "All right! All right! All right! Uncle! Uncle! I surrender!" he cried tapping the ground. Israel stopped jumping and gave a curt nod, his eyes angry as he leaped off of Palestine's head. He glared back at the other Arabs. The ones who weren't unconscious promptly began tapping out and surrendering so frantically that Italy felt proud that his talents had spread.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!"

"Tap! Tap!"

"No more! No more!"

Israel nodded before turning back to Palestine and ripping a lock of hair from the Arab's head.

"_Yeow_!" he cried, "hey! You cant just…!"

Israel glared and Palestine flinched.

The boy turned his back on the Arabs. He spotted his shocked brother in the doorway and promptly smiled, eyes gleaming happily. He jumped unto America, who quickly caught the child.

America shook his head to rid himself of the shock of finding his brother, a newborn, having defeated eight fully-grown nations and smiled.

"Huh!" he said, "barely a year old and already won your first war! They grow up so fast!"

The other nations were speechless.

Israel giggled, liking the attention and slightly aware of his incredible feat. Then he started to say something:

"A-…A-…"

The other nations leaned in with anticipation; sure he was about to say 'America.'

"Akhi!" cried Israel, smiling up at America. The others sighed in disappointment, and were surprised when America beamed like the sun.

"That's right, Izzy!" he cried happily. He turned to his friends, grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear that, guys? He called me Akhi!"

"What is an 'Akhi'?" asked Japan.

"It's a Hebrew term," said America, "that means brother!"

"Akhi!" cried Israel, "Akhi! Akhi!"

"That's his first real word!" said America proudly, "and it's referring to me!"

England smiled a bit, and then glanced around the room.

"Blimey," he said, "how the hell did Israel do this?"

"Ve~ he's a strong country like America!"

"Hey, he inherited my HERO strength!"

"Unable to defeat even an enfant, Lebanon? Ohhonhonhonhon!"

"Shut…it…France," groaned Lebanon

"I think Israel will be able to defend himself in the near future," said Japan with a hint of a smile.

"Ja," said Germany, "I think he might hold the record for youngest nation to win a full scale war."

Israel turned his attention to Germany and stopped smiling. His eyes began to water and he whimpered. Germany suddenly remembered.

"Ah! Hallo Israel! Uhmmm…no hard feelings, right? Ha…oh, not again…"

Israel burst into tears.

"Germany," England started, "maybe you should…"

"I'm going! I'm going!" said Germany, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

"Best get you home, Izzy," said America, "Ita, can you get Israel's teddy?"

"Ve~ sure! 'Scuse me, Pali!" cried Italy, hopping over Palestine, grabbing Israel's teddy and handing it to America.

"Ve~" said the Italian as he did so, "America, since Izzy's growing up so fast, shouldn't you get him circumcised before he gets too old?"

America continued to smile thought his eyes were confused. "Circa-wha? What's that?"

England grinned and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Oooh, this is gonna be a fun talk."

As soon as the new allies left, Palestine sat up and rubbed his head, groaning.

"Oooh," he moaned, "how embarrassing." How could this have happened? His leaders had said the Jews were weak! Nothing but little parasites! They didn't fight back, they never did! And if they were so weak and cowardly how had such a small, outnumbered newborn Jew defeated all of them? Not only was Palestine embarrassed, but horribly confused.

Then he looked up and saw Egypt and Jordan standing next to him.

"What?" he said

Egypt ripped a lock of hair out of his head that symbolized Gaza strip.

"Ow! Hey!"

Jordan ripped out the West Bank.

"Hey! That's the West Bank! That's Gaza! You cant just…!"

But Egypt and Jordan didn't listen as they walked out of the room ("well at least I got _something_ out of this!" cried Jordan happily.)

Palestine groaned and looked up once more, this time he saw Lebanon looking down at him sadly.

"Pali," he said slowly, "I… think that was the last of your land. Israel took a lot of it and those two just sealed the deal."

Pali's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You…you mean…I'm … not a…"

"Country anymore," completed Lebanon, "ay wah."

Pali groaned. He really regretted not taking the deal now. Why hadn't he just accepted?! Now he had no home! He was like Prussia or Romano, an ex-country that for some reason God had decided not to dissolve completely. He was alive because there were still people, his people who were and would proudly claim to be Palestinian.

"B-but…what will I do…where…I can't sleep in the desert!" he cried.

Lebanon sighed. "Pali," he said, "if you like, you can come stay with me until you find a way to get your land back."

Palestine was surprised. "Really?" he said. Lebanon nodded and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Leb," he said as Lebanon helped him to his feet. "But I promise this won't be forever. I'll get my land back from that brat, even if I have to make his life hell to do it."

* * *

On a side note, after explaining the process and locking America in a closet while the ceremony was performed, Israel was circumcised.

* * *

Wahoo! History time!

Translations:

Arabic: la=no

French: enfant=child

Hebrew: Akhi= affectionate term that means "my brother"

The 1948 war: ah the war for Israel's independence that's should not have happened but did anyways. Lets talk about this.

The day after Israel declared its independence, Palestinian, Jordanian, Lebanese, Syrian, Egyptian and Iraqi armies all invaded to take the land from the Jews (note: Yemen and Saudi didn't fully declare war, but they sent volunteers and weapons.) they outnumbered the Jews eight nations to one tiny nation, and they even had an air force unlike Israel. At first they did quite well, were able to invade and the Jordanians were even able to take a portion of Jerusalem.

But they were _disorganized._

The Palestinian Arabs didn't have a strong central leadership and looked to the other Arab nations for support. Problem? The Arabs couldn't get along to save their lives. Literally. The Arab nations all accused one another of wanting to take land when they really were only in this for the land. They didn't trust each other, which is never a good thing on the battlefield. They fought, argued accused and this led to them, despite having quantity, not having sufficient quality.

The Israelis on the other hand had quality. They trusted each other, all being Jews and many having just escaped nazi persecution, and in the nine months before the war started they had trained their soldiers, prepared their leaders and even stockpiled weapons the British had left behind. So, after the war began, the Israelis kicked ass. Everybody was shocked. Even the western nations who had sent aid to Israel like America, the Soviet Union or Czechoslovakia didn't think the Israelis could win. So when they did, everyone saw them in a more kick-ass light.

The Israelis also expanded their borders, taking up more land then they did before. Egypt meanwhile took over the Gaza strip and Jordan occupied the West bank. These areas came under Israeli control after the Six-Day war. Palestine didn't have an inch of land to call his own for the longest time. In fact, he'd have to wait until 1995 for Israel to hand over the West Bank in accordance to the Oslo II agreement and only in 2005 would Israel withdraw from the Gaza strip.

Hang in there, Pali!

Jordan the land-grabber: Jordan was very eager to go to war, and this caused suspicion amongst the other Arabs that he was just in it for the land. Jordan was accused of this more often then the other Arabs despite them all being in it for the land.

Palestine kinda got used by his neighbors in this war. That happens a lot, as we'll see.

"The Jews weren't supposed to be strong": talk about adding insult to injury. Before they went to war many of the Arab leaders spurted out anti-Semitic rhetoric calling the Jews degenerate weak cowardly prostitutes.

So when they lost, that meant the Arabs had been beaten by a bunch of degenerate weak cowardly prostitutes.

Palestine moved into Lebanon's house: during and after the war, many of the Palestinian Diaspora fled to Lebanon. How's that gonna work out? We'll see…

Palestine regrets not taking the deal: Oh does he ever! Many Palestinians of today acknowledge that they're never gonna get the amount of land they could have had back, and boy does that piss them off. If somebody were to offer that deal to them again they'd take it in half a second, especially with the land debates going on today. In fact the current president of Palestine, Mahmoud Abbas, once said that they would not turn down another 1948 partition plan.

Note: Jordan was actually called the Transjordan before this war, and only became greater Jordan after taking the West Bank. The name stuck. Careful when you're taking a test.

"Farmer boy": both Lebanon and Palestine were agricultural nations for the longest time.

New Allies: my term for the western countries that were against the communist nations, America, England, Israel, France, Germany, Italy and Japan. They will never refer to themselves as this, its just so you know who I'm talking about.

Note: the war ended in a cease-fire in 1949, not immediately but if Himarya's allowed to put the revolutionary war in two minutes, I'm allowed to do this in one chapter.

Assyria: not the best thing to name yourself if you're going to be a bloodthirsty empire like the Assyrian Empire was. Syria's kinda old.

And lastly…KICK-ASS ISRAEL! Hungary, I love 'ya, but damn it when Israel goes kick- ass_, he goes kick-ass_. Expect more of this aspect to the character, because Israel has not lost a war to this day.

Next chapter is brotherly America/Israel fluff! Continuing!


	8. Akhi

Hey guys! Brotherly fluff time! Put this chapter up a little early since it's short, enjoy!

...

* * *

1950:

America sat on a bench outside his home, sipping coffee and reading a comic book. He glanced up every once in awhile at his brother, who ran around the backyard chasing birds, butterflies or anything else he saw, laughing.

America smiled. Izzy was growing up. He could now bound about happily and he had learned quite a few words, despite only being a one-year old in country years (he was 3 years old in human years but had the appearance and stature of a one-year-old.)

"Akhi!" cried the boy in a high-pitched voice, peeking over the bench. America set his coffee down and ruffled the boy's hair, causing the Israeli to giggle.

"Hey, little bud. What's up?"

"Ma?" asked Israel curiously pointing to the comic book. America turned the book so Israel could see the pictures.

"This is a comic book," said America, "it tells the stories of the great American HEROES!"

"Hero?" said Israel beaming. The boy understood all that was said to him, he just didn't always have the word to respond.

"That's right! HERO! Like me!"

"Who?" asked Israel, pointing to a picture in the comic.

"That," said America, "is Superman. He's the greatest superhero of all time."

Israel struggled for a second then said, "su-suuuupa-man!"

America beamed.

"That's right, Izzy! You see," he pointed to a picture of Clark Kent, "he disguises himself as Clark Kent and everybody thinks he's weak and unimportant, but he's really Superman!"

"Like Akhi?" asked Israel.

"I'm flattered, but yes."

"Like me?" asked Izzy beaming. America glanced down at the boy. From his exterior, you never would have guessed he could beat eight Arabic countries.

"Exactly like you, little bro!" said America, patting the boy on the head. Israel laughed a bit.

"Read?" asked Israel, pointing to the comic.

"Sure little bro," said America, "have a seat, I'll read to 'ya."

Israel sat on his brother's lap and leaned his head back against his brother's chest. He heard a strange rhythmic beat that he often heard when Akhi hugged him. He'd never asked what it was and his natural curiosity was peaked.

"Akhi," said the boy, looking up and pointing to his brother's chest, "ma noise?"

"Noise?" said America, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh! You mean my heartbeat! You have one too," he poked Israel where his heart was. The boy giggled.

"You see, kiddo," said America, "as long as a persons got a heart they can still be a good guy."

"Lo baddie?"

"No baddie, that's right Israel?"

America then smiled jokingly and said, "So if your heart ever falls out, tell me. You might be turning into Russia!"

"Scary!" cried Israel with a shudder.

"You don't need to be scared of him, Izzy," said America; "you've got the HERO on your side!"

"Hero Akhi!" cried Israel happily, "read?"

"Oh, sure, bro!" and with that America began to read Superman to the boy.

"You see, bro?" said America, pointing to a panel in the comic in which superman carried a car across the air, "Superman's faster then a speeding bullet! He's super strong and can fly!"

"Fly?" said Israel curiously, "fly? Me?"

America grinned, "oh? You want to know if you can fly too?" he set the comic aside, "well lets find that out!"

Then, without warning, he grabbed the child, stood up and threw him in the air. Israel screamed happily. America caught the laughing boy.

"Oh! Didn't work!" he said smiling, "maybe if I try again!"

"Lo! Lo!" cried Izzy, laughing. America threw him back into the air and caught him as he fell.

"Darn! Third times the charm! Third times the charm!"

They went on like this for quite awhile. America tossing Israel into the air, both laughing happily. Israel screamed each time he was flung but he wasn't worried, Akhi caught him every time he fell.

* * *

God, I love those two.

Translations:

Hebrew: Ma= What Lo= no

Superman: not my favorite comic book hero (that honor goes to Batman, BTW I am also a huge comic book geek) but he's just so American that I figured it'd fit well. Plus Jews are renown for being involved in comics, the creators of both Superman and Batman were Jews, and the father of comics himself is a Jew (STAN LEE!)

Next chapter has a chase scene! And more cuteness! And a plot point! Keep reading!


	9. Nazis and Heartbeats

Plot development time! Careful, there are Nazis in this chapter! But then they get their asses handed to them. In short: this is a fun chapter!

...

* * *

April 1951:

America was, safe to say, worried about his brother.

Israel was sick, and had been for awhile. His people were hungry, his economy (to put it bluntly) sucked and he had a lot of unemployment. America was afraid that Israel was close to becoming like some of the near-uninhabitable African countries. He was still playful and rambunctious, but very often he'd stop in mid-play, coughing and groaning in pain. His cheeks, which were usually pink with life, were now pale with illness. Not to mention Israel had stopped saying new words and was even beginning to talk less. America was doing the best he could for his brother, but he was only one country.

So, when France announced to the New Allies that he was holding a meeting in Paris, America jumped in and asked if he could bring Israel with him, figuring the change of air and space would do him good. The others said yes as long as the baby stayed outside the meeting building on the front yard so that he wouldn't freak out when Germany arrived at the meeting. America readily agreed and after finally figuring out where France was, had Tony fly them there.

"Thanks, Tony!" cried America, waving after Tony dropped them off near the Eiffel tower and flew off. Israel also waved. He sat on his brother's shoulders, resting his head against his brother's.

"Ah! Bonjour, mousier America!" came a voice. America turned to see France walking towards them, followed by England and Japan.

"Hi, guys!" said America.

"Bonjour, mon petite," said France, smiling at Israel, who gave a weak smile in return.

"Good day, Izzy."

"Konichiwa, Israel-kun."

...

* * *

Nearby, hidden in an alley watching the gathered nations were two Neo-Nazis on a mission.

These Nazis were not "in the know" as the countries would say. They had no clue nations had personifications or even who these people were. They had been hired by a Nazi who was in the know named Helmut Kalt, who had given them a very simple mission:

Kill the little boy in the white nightgown.

One Nazi turned to his comrade. "Why does Kalt want this kid dead?"

His comrade shrugged. "Who cares? As long as the brat's a Jew."

The first Nazi nodded and said "oui, but lets wait until he's alone," he looked at America and said, "I don't know why, but I don't wanna get that guy mad at us."

...

* * *

The countries walked along the streets of Paris. Israel looked up, his eyes wide with awe. Never had he been to such a spectacular place! The buildings were artistic, the monuments grand and the few people he saw on the streets wore the oddest yet most colorful and eye-catching clothes ever.

"I see le petite likes my home," said France, "rightfully so! He does have Big Brother France's genes! Ohonhonhonhon!"

"Don't flatter yourself, frog!" yelled England bitterly.

"Hey, where's Italy and Germany?" asked America, noticing their absence.

"Germany called," said England, "he said he'd be a bit late because his brother was holding him up."

"And Italy?" said America.

"Italy-kun is here," said Japan, "he ran off to flirt with some French girls ten minutes after he landed."

"Oh," said America with a shrug, "well, Germany wont be long and Italy may or may not show up, whatever works."

"Oui."

"Right."

"Hai."

They finally arrived at the meeting building. America smiled seeing the large lawn. He dropped Israel unto the grass.

"Be good, little bro," he said, "Akhi will be back soon. Oh! And here!" he quickly dug Israel's teddy out of his pocket. Israel beamed.

"Ken, Akhi," said the child happily taking the bear and hugging it to him, then looking around his environment, eager to explore this new place.

The other nations went into the building. America shot a small smile Israel's way at seeing his brother happily search the grass for creatures before he followed his comrades inside.

Israel explored the yard for a while, chasing beetles when he saw them, picking up rocks and putting them into different patterns, then he began to get bored. He sat on the grass and sighed, hugging his teddy to him. He looked up and something caught his eye.

A woman walking a poodle. Israel had never seen such a dog! Fluffy white fur cut in the oddest way! He giggled.

"Puppy!" he cried. The woman and poodle turned the corner; Israel hopped up and dragging his teddy behind him, followed then away from the building.

...

* * *

"Hey!" said one of the Nazis from their hiding place in the bushes as they watched Israel run after the poodle, "where's he going?"

"Doesn't matter," said the other, "lets follow him. The farther he is from his caretakers the better."

With that they left their hiding spot and followed the boy far from the building and his protectors.

...

* * *

Israel trailed the poodle for a long time until eventually the woman and dog entered a house. He sighed disappointedly. Then looked around.

Where was he?

He started to get scared. Where was the building where Akhi and his brothers were?! He was all-alone in the middle of an abandoned street.

"Akhi!" he cried out as he began to run along the streets. "Akhi? Where? Aaaakkkkhiii!"

He ran along the streets yelling for his brother. Nobody answered his call. He didn't realize he was only getting farther from the building as he ran through the empty streets.

"Akhi! Akhi!"

Then he stopped in his tracks, staring at a wall. The wall was covered in black soot and bullet holes.

Israel couldn't take his eyes off the wall. His eyes were curious as he stared at the bullet holes. He touched one of the dark holes and closed his eyes.

_When he did, it was as if he traveled through time. The street was full. There was screaming. Soldiers with guns and strange markings on their arms lined crowd up against a wall._

_"Maman! Papa!"_

_"S'il vous plait!"_

_"Judisch schwine!"_

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Israel shuddered and took a deep breath. The memory of his people scaring him.

A rough jerk on his arm snapped him out of his vision. He found himself being lifted off the ground by the arm. He looked up at the man, the nazi, who had grinned down at him with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"Gotcha now," he said. His partner beside him grinned and pulled out a knife. Israel gasped. Then, thinking fast, the boy bit down as hard as he could unto the arm of the Nazi holding him. The Nazi cried out in pain and dropped the child. Israel kicked him in the shin and with his surprising speed raced away dragging his teddy behind him.

"Hatsilu!" he cried, but the streets were abandoned. The Nazis pursued their kill down the streets. One of them took out a gun.

...

* * *

"Hatsilu!"

Italy perked up his ears. He had been walking back to the meeting after the girls he'd been flirting with went home. At hearing the cry, he stopped in his tracks. That high-pitched voice sounded just like…

"_Hatsilu!"_

_Israel_, thought Italy, _he's in trouble_!

Whatever was going to hurt the boy, Italy had a feeling he couldn't handle. So begun to run at top speed towards the meeting building.

_SMACK_!

That is until he crashed into another person, causing both to fall back unto the sidewalk.

"Ugh… Italia!" said Germany angrily, "what do you think you're…"

"Germania!" cried Italy. Germany was surprised at the panic in the Italian's voice, which he hadn't heard since WWII. "Israel is in danger! I think someone's going to hurt him! I'm going to get America!"

Germany's eyes widened. _Danger…hurt him…Israel…_

"You'll never get to the others in time!" he cried, panic evident, "_where is Israel_?!"

Italy pointed. "Over there somewhere and…hey! Where are you going?" he cried as Germany leaped to his feet and ran in Israels direction.

"Go get America and the others!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"But wait! What're you…oh!" cried Italy as he leapt up and began to race towards the meeting room.

Israel hugged his teddy to his chest, clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he hid around a building's corner, wishing for the Nazis to go away.

They didn't. But they didn't see him either.

"I can't find him," said one.

"Keep looking!" ordered the other, "he didn't just disappear!"

Israel peeked out from behind the corner. The Nazis would search behind there eventually, so he decided to take advantage of his head start. He ran from his hiding place at top speed.

"There he is!" cried one Nazi, "shoot him!"

The Nazi fired at the boy but Israel ducked into an alley and the bullet landed uselessly against the wall. The Nazi swore and the two continued to chase their prey.

...

* * *

_Bang!_

The gunshot hit Germany's eardrums. He felt sick dread well up in him as he ran towards the source of the sound, praying he wasn't too late like he was last time.

...

* * *

"AMERICA!" cried Italy, bursting into the meeting room, hands on his knees and panting.

America stood up, not liking the fearful look on the Italian's normally happy face. "What is it Italy?"

"Israel's in danger…"

That was all America needed to know. America ran out of the room and then out of the building with England close at his heels and Italy far behind them shouting directions.

...

* * *

_Bang!_

Israel ducked around a corner just in time to avoid another bullet.

"Damn it!" yelled the Nazi.

"Fire again!" ordered the other

"I cant!" the Nazi replied, "I only brought two bullets!"

"You _what?!"_

"I thought this would be a quick, easy job!"

The other Nazi whipped out his knife and said, "then it looks like we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." The first Nazi nodded, holstered his useless firearm and yanked out his blade.

Israel's lungs burned. He desperately wished to stop running, he was sick after all, but his survival instincts screamed for him to keep moving.

He reached a tall chain-link fence and was able to slip under it through a small hole at the bottom thanks to his small size. The Nazis were forced to climb up and over, slowing them down. It looked as though Israel might escape.

Then, however, he came to an alley with a sign that said "Dead End." Israel could barely speak, let alone read, so he ran into the ally.

He skidded to a halt as the alley ended in a large gray wall. The child looked desperately around for an escape but saw none. He turned to run back, but the two Nazis were already in the alley. He ran and tried to duck between their legs to escape, but one of the Nazis caught him by the foot and lifted him up, causing the child to drop his teddy.

Israel screamed and squirmed. He tried to swing up and bite the Nazi again, but the Nazi had learned his lesson from last time. He shook the child up and down to dizzy him.

The blood began to rush to Israel's head. His vision spun and he began to see three of everything. Three knives being pointed at him…

Then he was suddenly dropped to the floor. He groaned and looked up. His jaw dropped in shock at seeing the last person he would have expected.

Germany struggled with the nazi for the knife. He managed to twist the Nazi's wrist and took the knife just as the second nazi raised his blade to stab the German. The German flipped his newly retrieved knife back and stabbed the other Nazi in the gut, causing him to yell out and fall to the pavement, unconscious from pain. The first Nazi grabbed his comrade's knife and he and Germany began to duel with the blades.

Israel sat there, frozen in shock, watching.

America and England suddenly ran into the alley. They saw their friend battling the Nazi and quickly leaped into the fray. The three superpowers were easily able to wrestle the knife away from the Nazi. Germany and England knocked him down and America dealt him a furious kick to the head, knocking him out alongside his partner.

Germany, America and England all panted, then sighed with relief.

"That was close," said America.

"Yeah," England agreed. He turned to Germany, "how did you…?"

"Italy," said the German, still looking a bit jumpy.

"Oh."

"Thanks, G," said America, "I don't wanna _think _about what might have happened if you hadn't come!"

"Nor do I," said Germany.

America ran over and scooped up his shell-shocked brother.

"You alright, Izzy?!" he cried urgently. Israel shook off his initial shock and nodded. America set him back down and patted his head.

"Good boy calling for help like I taught you," he said.

Italy, France and Japan ran into the alley.

"Ve~ is Izzy okay?"

"Sacrebleu!"

"What happened?"

"He's fine," Germany responded, he gestured to the unconscious Nazis, "these two tried to attack him."

"Are they Nazis?" asked France. Germany shrugged.

"Are they in the know?" asked Italy.

"We don't know that either," said England, "France, can they be arrested for this?"

"Oui, attempted murder."

England nodded, "then we can interrogate them and maybe fin-"

America suddenly elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow! What?!"

America pointed, England and the other New Allies looked to where he was gesturing.

Israel slowly approached Germany, dragging his teddy behind him. He didn't scream or cry or flee as he usually did. Instead he looked up at the German in a mixture of suspicion and inquisition. The other nations silently stared and Germany looked down at the child curiously.

Israel tugged at Germany's pant leg. Germany cocked an eyebrow questioningly and looked to America for decipherment.

"He wants you to kneel down," said America, knowing his brother better then anyone.

Germany obeyed and got on one knee. The child tilted his head. Germany couldn't help but feel as though he were being x-rayed.

"Ahm…Israel…" he stared to say, "listen…I…"

He was interrupted, however, as Israel suddenly dropped his teddy, wrapped his arms around the other nations waist and buried his head in the German's chest, hugging him.

And the _strangest _feeling in the world came to Germany when the child did so. He couldn't say he'd ever felt it before, at least not that he remembered or in this context. It was a brand of tingling in the pit of his stomach. A warm and, if he were to describe it, _fuzzy_ feeling. He couldn't hope to know what it was. He looked down at the child in shock.

The other countries looked surprised, but then all smiled softly. America gave an approving nod. _That's the way, _he thought.

Israel's scrutinizing and focused look didn't waver until he heard a rhythmic beat through the fibers of Germanys uniform. No different from Akhi's or his own. His eyes widened and he smiled widely. He looked up at Germany and gave him a nod of approval. Germany looked curiously down at the child.

Israel released Germany, stepped back, grabbed his teddy and held it up to him. Germany perked an eyebrow and looked to America for interpretation. America motioned for him to hug it and Germany went red with embarrassment.

"Ah…nein…I don't think…" he said

"Eh!" said Israel stubbornly holding it up to him and giving him a stern stare.

Germany looked up at America. _Do I have to? _his gaze said. America nodded and Germany sighed.

Germany took the bear, gave it an extremely quick embrace, then handed it back to the Holy Land, going red at the others' snickers.

Israel smiled and looked at his bear. "Ken?" he asked. He made Teddy nod.

"Ken!" he said happily. He smiled up at Germany then promptly ran back to America, who promptly picked the boy up. Germany stood, still giving the boy a curious look.

"Well!" said America, "now that that's settled…"

"We should go back to the meeting," said France, "come gentlemen and England!"

"Hey!" yelled England. France led to other nations back to the meeting building. Israel looked over Americas shoulder and gave Germany a friendly smile.

Germany then began to smile like a child at Christmas as he felt one brick of guilt lift off his shoulders. Nothing much, but one at the very least.

"Ve!" cried Italy happily, "does this mean you and Izzy are friends now?"

Germany didn't answer but just continued to smile as he followed the other New Allies. Italy couldn't help but notice a slight bounce in the German's step.

Israel didn't cry at the mere sight of Germany again.

...

* * *

Epilogue:

Helmut Kalt swore angrily and slammed down the phone, having just received the news of his cronies' failure. He'd been keeping tabs on the French nation ever since he had fled to Paris from Berlin after the war. When he'd heard the Frenchman tell Monaco that the New Allies were coming over and _America was bringing Israel _he'd immediately sent two men to do the Jewish land in.

He was also shocked to hear that _Germany _had been the one to spoil the operation.

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, the traitor, _he thought bitterly, _looks like I'll have to go back to Berlin and keep tabs on my old friend. _

_..._

* * *

YAAY! Development! Explanation time since I know you are all very confused!

Germany & Israel: Y'know, sometimes history just begs to be turned into a story. This is one of those times.

If you just walked up to somebody on the street and asked what they thought Germany and Israels relations were like, those who didn't research would either say "bad" or "cold shoulder."

Very few would know that Germany is Israel's second best friend right next to America. I am dead serious.

An explanation is in order. Lets go through the early relations of these two.

After WWII, the Germans were looking around for a way to a load off their consciences, so they looked around and said "hey, what about that whole country of Jews down there!" The Jewish holocaust survivors that made up that country's response was to be expected: "NO!"

So, yeah, for the first years of its existence, Israel and Israelis wanted nothing to do with that country, for decent reasons. As I stated before, many believed there were still Nazis in power. The only real time the Israelis acknowledged Germany was when they handed the four occupying powers of Germany (America, England, France and the Soviet Union) a note demanding recompensation for the victims. They were so pissed at the Germans they weren't even willing to go up to them and ask for their stolen stuff back.

But then tragedy struck the Jewish nation, the 1948 war of Independence. By 1951 they still hadn't recovered from that war and things were a mess. There were breadlines; there was unemployment, all that bad stuff. The Israelis had a dire situation on their hands. So, David Ben-Gurion, the founder and first prime minister if Israel said, "hey, guys, there's a giant wealthy superpower that owes us big time. They need us, we need them. Lets accept their help!"

The Israeli response was to be expected: "HELL NO!"

But Ben-Gurion went ahead with it anyway, despite protest, which I'll explain next chapter. So talks opened between the two nations in Paris in April 1951. From that point on it became a two-way deal. The Israelis needed help with their struggling economy, and the Germans needed respect, so the two signed an agreement.

But wait! It turns out Ben-Gurion and the West German chancellor Konrad Adenauer became friends during all this. Adenauer and the German government became _devoted_ to Israel! And Israeli policy towards the German nation and its leaders also became friendly! By 1952, they were friends!

What a weird turn of events!

Fast foreword to today: they are still great friends. With many social, economic and military ties. Germany is Israel's best friend and biggest trading partner in the EU. The German government is _very _protective of the Jewish state, and are sending them weapons, and even personnel. Their relations are so good, that theirs is even considered to be the endangered "special relationship." The relations are cornerstone to German foreign policy.

And yes, this is a reason, though not a huge one that Israel is not around during the holocaust. He's the more modern, new generation that's more pro-German because if he were around during the holocaust I can't see him ever forgiving Germany for that, much less so quickly.

So that's Germany/Israel, and you'd better believe there will be fics on these two.

Israel's vision: if you're wondering what that flash with the bullet holes was all about (and don't pretend like you aren't) Israel's connection with his people (the Jews) allows him to see memories of his people from times he was not yet born. In other words, he can see what happened to the Jews during the holocaust or other events at certain times.

Helmut Kalt: He's a human OC. We'll get more into him as we go but all you need to know for now is that he is a nazi from WWII that wants to kill Israel and he knows Germany. Oh, and he's in the know

In the know: when a human knows about country personifications. The countries kind of have secret identities in my stories except they can tell anyone they like.

Human OCs: I have couple of human OCs in my series because have you ever noticed those random people who just say something to the country and then we may see them again, but most likely not? I find it odd we don't mention if that guy was Germany's or England's friend or something. I'd think the countries would get to know and form relationships with their people, so there are human OCs in my story, but not a ton, just be aware.

Translations:

Hebrew: Ken= yes

Italian: Italia= if you don't know what this means at this point, you fail at being a Hetalia fan.

Baby talk: 'Eh!'= you're gonna hug the teddy bear and like it!

Germany saved Israel: as I stated above, Israel had a dire situation, if it weren't for Germany's aid, there might not be an Israel today.

And that's why everybody should love Germany!

**Arabic League: Boo!**

No comments from the peanut gallery!

So now Germany and Israel are friends, but their relationship ain't strong yet! Keep reading my series and we'll see if they can learn to show affection!


	10. Aba

Okay, kiddies, its Germany and Israel time! Read the bottom author notes always, kids, it's important.

Warning: Israel is adorable, cliffhangers for WWII story, Germany is tsundre and stiff as hell!

...

* * *

Enjoy!

"So! Now that you two are friends…"

"I'd not rush to 'friends,' America."

"Well, whatever you guys are, it's better then before when he was considering war on you."

"I would have surrendered."

"Figured. Guilt or just Italy rubbing off on you?"

"Not the latter."

This was the conversation America and Germany had as they walked down the street of West Berlin to Germany's home. Israel sat on America's shoulders, grabbing the sides of his brother's head and leaning his head against his brother's, sleeping.

It had been about a week since Israel had stopped crying at the sight of Germany and thus, America had decided that Israel should visit Germany's home.

"Just for the day," he'd said, "I'll pick him up around 5:00."

Germany had readily agreed, eager to further prove to the boy that he was not a Nazi. He'd joined America in sending the boy economic aid, which was greatly helping Israel out. He wasn't as sick as before and was quickly getting better.

Israel squirmed and groaned in his sleep. Germany and America looked sadly.

"Riots?" asked Germany. America nodded.

Israel's people weren't happy. No, that was an understatement. They were _furious._

Israel was almost entirely made up of holocaust survivors and they, understandably, were furious that their country was associating with a "country of murderers." They called the money being sent to the Jewish sate "blood money" and there were many riots in the streets of Israel's home.

Germany sighed. He only wished to help the boy out of moral obligation. He knew he could never compensate for what had happened, but to atone in any way and prove he was an honorable country was worth any price. Though he could understand Israel's peoples' anger, he did wish their riots would not harm the boy. For some reason, every time the boy was in pain, he felt a twinge of hurt.

"Here we are," said Germany when they finally reached his home.

Germany's house had been almost completely destroyed in the war, bombed out. Luckily for him, America had stepped in and helped him rebuild his home. It wasn't as big as it had been, but it was still fairly large, with a big front yard and small garden in the back.

"Izzy, wake up, we're here," said America, reaching up and lightly tapping the boy on the cheek, which was what he always did to wake him. Israel twitched, yawned and looked up at the house. The boy tilted his head.

"Pretty home," he said. America smiled.

"Glad you think so! I helped build it, y'know!"

"Ken, Akhi hero."

America smiled and glanced at Germany.

"He's a smart one, ain't he?" he said, "best little bro ever!"

"Don't tell Spain that," said Germany. America shrugged.

"Hey, Spain's not horrible, but I don't know how Lovino turned out the way he is."

"Gott, I wish I did."

"_My _little bro wouldn't use the kind of language he does. I'm gonna raise him right and be the awsomest HERO brother ever!"

"Don't tell Prussia that," said Germany with a slight smile.

"Is he here by the way?"

"Unless he's throwing things at East Germany or in town buying useless stuff, I'd say ja."

They reached the door and Germany let them in. Israel and America looked around. They didn't see a speck of dust on anything or one book out of place. America shook his head. Even in the aftermath of WWII and being split in half, Germany was still a neat freak.

"Alright Izzy," said America, taking the boy off his shoulders and setting him on the rug. "Here's the deal, G's gonna watch you for today and Akhi will be back around 5:00. Be good and have fun, okay?"

"Beseder!" cried Izzy happily. America ruffled his hair.

"Atta boy." Then he turned to Germany. "Don't let him out of your sight, he's really curious so let him explore. He's also really rambunctious, but if he plays too much he might pass out from exhaustion."

"Alright," responded Germany, slightly surprised. Since when did America become responsible?

"If he starts acting rambunctious just hug him and stroke his hair and give compliments, he loves compliments!"

"Uhh…"

"Oh! And be sure to give him something to eat if he gets hungry! And make sure it's kosher! If you don't feed him he'll give you the look of death."

"The look of dea-…?"

"Trust me! You don't wanna get the look of death."

"Amer-"

"Oh! And one other thing…"

America went on and on about how to properly care for Israel. Germany was shocked. Since when was America precise on anything?! Germany being Germany was able to absorb most of the information but America was speaking really fast and he was sure he'd missed a few points.

When he finally finished, America said, "you got all that?"

"J-ja," said Germany, feeling a little dizzy.

"Cool!" said America, and then he turned to his brother. "See 'ya little bud!"

"Shalom, Akhi!" said the boy, hugging his brother's leg. America gave him a small hug in return, and then walked to the door. "Pick 'ya up at 5," he said over his shoulder, "love 'ya, little bro!"

Israel waved and Germany was confused. "Love 'ya"? He said that so nonchalantly. Germany had said it once to Italy (under pressure) and to his family when he was a little kid. Did America say that all the time? It wasn't really his culture. He must have really gotten attached to the boy.

Germany looked down at Israel and shifted uncomfortably at the Jewish land standing in his home. The boy smiled up at the elder nation.

"Ah," said Germany to break the awkward silence, "so, kleine, wh-"

However, Israel, with the speed of roadrunner, suddenly raced out the door. Germany felt his blood pressure spike.

"Israel!" he cried, running out the door after the boy, "don't run o…"

He stopped right outside the door as he spotted Israel. The boy hadn't gone far and was running around the yard chasing a moth. He caught it, let it go and then beamed up at Germany.

"Outside~!" he cried, "play~!"

Germany sighed with relief. Israel was _fast_! The only other country he'd seen run so quick was Italy retreating. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on the boy.

He stood by and watched as Israel jumped around happily exploring the grass.

Israel suddenly found himself in front of a large furry figure.

It was one of Germany's three dogs, a Doberman named Berlitz. Berlitz was obviously not happy about this intruder on his master's lawn. He had his teeth bared, his ears pulled back, his tail up and a small growl came from his throat.

Germany noticed. "Nein, Berlitz! He's not an intruder!"

Israel giggled, not frightened at all despite the dog being at least four times his size.

"Puppy~!" he cried happily.

"Nein, Israel! That's not a puppy! He's an attack d-"

Berlitz growled loudly. Israel was a bit taken aback, and then he glared angrily.

"Lo!" he yelled, his voice oddly authoritative despite its high pitch, "baddie puppy! Down!"

Berlitz flattened his ears, put his tail between his legs, bent his head and whined sadly.

"Sit!" ordered Israel. Berlitz quickly obeyed. Israel smiled.

"Good puppy," he said, patting the dog on the head. Berlitz's ears perked up, his tail wagged and he panted happily. The dog rolled over to his back and allowed Israel to rub his tummy.

Germany stood by, shocked. Berlitz only ever listened to _him_. And he only ever let Germany rub his tummy. And where had Israel gotten that authority in his voice?

Blackie, the smallest dog, a German Shepard, came around the corner of the house. He spotted the unknown child patting Berlitz's tummy and perked his ears up curiously. He trotted up to the boy and gave him a curious sniff. Israel noticed and beamed.

" 'nother puppy!" he cried happily. He patted Blackie on the head with one hand while still rubbing Berlitz's stomach with the other. Blackie wagged his tail and gave the boy a small affectionate lick on the cheek.

Germany looked on curiously. That odd felling had returned to his stomach. _Gott im Himmel, was ist das? _he thought. He knew it had something to do with Israel, but he still didn't know what it was.

He felt something rub against his side. He looked and saw Aster, his golden retriever. She was his favorite as they had been through a lot together. He patted her on the head.

"Hey, mädchen," he siad,"Blackie and Berlitz appear to like Israel."

Aster suddenly perked her ears and tail up and sniffed the air. She saw Israel and her tail wagged. She panted happily and with a cheerful bark she ran foreward and pounced on Israel. Israel let out a suprised yet happy squeak as she licked his and Berlitz, knowing well of Aster's status as the alpha-female, did well to stay away and not interuppt.

"Good puppy!" cried Israel, "good, good 'nother puppy!" He laughed joyously and hugged to dog's head. Germany perked an eyebrow.

_Huh, _he thought, _Aster seems to like the boy. I wonder if that's because…_

"Germany!" came a familiar happy cry. Germany turned to see Italy running up to him.

"Hello, Italia," he said, giving the Italian a curt nod.

"Ciao, Germania," said Italy brightly, "I heard Israel was here, ve, how's it going?"

"Gut, thus far," said Germany, then he looked at his former ally and with slight annoyance said, "what are you doing here?"

Italy frowned. "Oh, I'm not staying long don't worry. I… have things to do and…can't stay here long."

Germany nodded and felt a twinge of sadness. Before 1943, he and Italy were great friends. Italy had gotten on Germany's nerves on occasion, but that didn't mean Germany hadn't liked hanging out with him.

Things had changed since the war.

The Italians hated him now. His soldiers had invaded their land and killed their people. Germany himself had nearly killed Feli. Romano did most of the hating Germany, but there was a rift between him and Feli too. Italy didn't always come over, he often skipped training and he'd stopped running to Germany for help. Germany was mad at Italy for betraying him during the war, sure, but he'd forgive the Italian in an instant if he would first forgive him. While Germany could understand Italy's newfound nervousness, he wished they could go back to the way thing were before the war.

Back to present, Feli saw Israel hugging Aster and smiled

"Ve~" said Italy, "looks like Izzy's getting along with the doggies!"

"Puppy!" cried Israel jovially. Germany walked over and kneeled beside the boy.

"These are my dogs, Israel," he said, "that's Blackie…"

Blackie barked

"…Berlitz…"

_"Arf!"_

"…And this lovely girl is Aster."

Aster licked Israel's cheek affectionately. Israel giggled.

"Ah…Ah…Ast…ta…Asta," said Israel, hugging Aster's head again. Germany failed to hold in a small smile as he felt that odd feeling return.

"Ja, sehr gut, kleine," he said.

"Ve~ he said a new word!" cried Italy, clapping his hands. Israel looked up at the Italian and smiled.

"Shalom~!" he said.

"Ve~ ciao, Izzy!" said Italy, "oh! Can you say my name too?"

"Hm?" said Israel, cocking his head curiously. Italy sat down near the boy, smiling.

"Say _'Italia.' _Come on now, _It-tal-i-ah."_

"Het-tal…" Israel started, but Italy cut him off.

"Ve~ no, no. _It-tal-i-ah."_

"It…It…" Israel struggled, "ta…ta…Ita…Ita!" he cried at last, smiling proudly. Italy beamed.

"Ve! Did you hear that, Germany? He said it!"

"Not exactly," said Germany, standing up, "but close enough."

"Ita!" said Israel proudly, "Ita friend me~!"

"Si! I am your friend!" said Italy, standing up and smiling widely.

"OI! WEST!" came a familiar ear-braking voice. The three nations turned to see none other than Germany's older brother, Prussia, running up to them.

Israel, a bit startled by Prussia's unnerving red eyes and silver hair, let out a yelp and ducked behind Germany. Germany looked down at the boy, surprised, then back to his brother.

"Bruder," he said sternly, "where were you just now?"

Prussia cackled and Germany felt Israel flinch.

"The awesome me was just throwing beer bottles at your un-awesome other half's house."

Germany sighed and rubbed his temple. "Prussia, I've told you a billion times, just because East is our enemy doesn't mean you can just…"

"Ah-choo! Oh, hi Ita-chan!" said Prussia, sneezing and quickly becoming disinterested with their conversation. Germany slapped his palm to his forehead. How was _he _the younger brother?

"Ve~ ciao, Prussia!" said Italy happily. "Guess what? Israel just said my name!"

"Who?" asked Prussia, looking cockily confused.

"Israel," said Germany, "_Is-rah-el, _the new country. America's brother. The one I told you about maybe a million times. _That _Israel."

Prussia waved him off, "ah, West, at this point I've learned to tune out 99% of what you say. So where is this _Is-rah-el?"_

"Right here" said Germany, gesturing to his leg. Israel let out a frightened squeak and ducked behind the German.

"Keine angst," said Germany to the boy, "his bark is far worse then his bite."

Israel peeked out from behind the Germans leg and then cautiously stepped out. Prussia took one look at him and grinned.

"Whoah," he said, "awesome!" then he picked up the boy, who let out a squeal. Prussia held the boy out in front of him and smiled.

"He's so cute! Like you when you were a little, West. 'Cept darker. Hey, he's got your eyes! Hey, little guy! I'm Prussia, awesome ex-country, but still the awsomest!"

"Puh!" said Israel, smiling slightly as this new person's demeanor reminded him of his Akhi's. Prussia beamed.

"Hear that, West? He said my name!"

"He said _puh," _said Germany, ever the killjoy, "he could have been trying to say _puss."_

But Prussia shrugged his brother's comment off. "Eh, it's the thought that counts."

Germany rolled his eyes but decided not to argue with his brother any farther. Prussia had an odd affinity for cute things, and giggling baby definitely fit in that category.

Prussia put the boy down. "Hey, Gilbird!" he said, looking up at his hair. His tiny yellow chick peeked out. "Check it out! New country!"

Gilbird fluttered down in front of the boy, who beamed.

"Play!" Israel cried. Then he tried to grab Gilbird, who peeped and flew away. Israel chased Gilbird around the lawn while Prussia panicked.

"Whoah!" he cried, "don't worry, Gilbird! I'll save you!"

"_Nein!"_ cried Germany, suddenly grabbing Prussias arm, holding him back. "You mustn't! You mustn't do anything that could harm Israel!"

"_Why_?" said Prussia, struggling to get out of his brothers grasp.

"He's the Jewish land, bruder!" yelled Germany, "I have a moral obligation to protect him!"

"Moral _wha_?" said Prussia, stopping his struggling and looking at his brother curiously.

Israel cupped his hand over Gilbird right in front of the elder nations. He opened his hands and held the bird in his palms, looking down at it curiously.

Gilbird cheeped furiously. Israel smiled and patted the bird on the head, which stopped the chicks angry chirping immediately.

"Pretty," said the boy, "good pretty. Fly!" he held his hands up. Gilbird obeyed and fluttered back unto Prussia's head. Prussia sighed with relief.

"You all right up there, Gilbird?" he said. The chick chirped.

"Ve~ looks like Israel likes birds," said Italy.

"Ja, when he's not chasing them," said Prussia.

"He didn't hurt the bird, let it go," commanded Germany stubbornly.

"Since when did you become child protection services?" asked Prussia, giving his brother a questioning look.

"Ve~ don't mind him, Prussia," said Italy, smiling widely, "He's just being protective 'cause Israel's his son!"

"No he's not!" cried Germany. Prussia looked shocked.

"He's your _son?" _he cried, "and you didn't tell me about this _because_…?"

"He's not my son!"

"Of coarse he is!" cried Italy, "he's got your eyes and he wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you. Y'know, without Hitler…"

"I'm not his father!" yelled Germany, not wishing for the conversation to turn to _him._

"Hey, it's awesome, West!" said Prussia, beaming. "That means I'm his uncle! I think he's awesome enough for me to be his uncle."

"You're not his uncle because I'm not his father!"

"Well, then why did you freak out and save him from those meanies?" asked Italy.

"I-its my moral obligation!" yelled Germany, looking embarrassed.

"And your parental instincts," said Italy, smiling. "Ve~ you're Israel's Papa, Germany!"

Israel looked up curiously, then smiled and giggled.

"Aba!" he laughed happily, beaming up at Germany. The three elder nations looked down at the child quizzically.

"'Aba?'" repeated Prussia, "what the hell's an Aba?"

"Dunno," said Italy.

"Ich weiss nicht," said Germany. The only western country who knew Hebrew (besides Israel, obviously) was America due to his large Jewish population (for which Germany envied him.) Germany made a mental note to ask America the translation of that word.

"Aba~!" cried Israel, tugging at Germanys pant leg, "play!"

Germany looked down at the boy curiously. "Ahh…Italy, would you play with him?" he asked. Italy beamed.

"Si!" he cried, "come on Izzy!"

"Looooo," whined Izzy with a pout. He tugged on Germany's pant leg once more. "Abaaaa, plaaay!"

"Ja, go play with Italy," said Germany, pushing the boy to the Italian, who grabbed his tiny hand. Israel looked a bit sad, but allowed Italy to lead him off.

"So, West," said Prussia grinning mischievously, "Vati, huh?"

"I'm not."

"You so are."

"Nein."

"You're the definition of overprotec-"

"I'll give you up to Russia, I swear I will."

Prussia cackled and walked off to make note of this in his diary. Germany watched as Italy showed Israel how to pick a flower.

"See, Izzy?" said Italy, "pick it like that and it'll last a long time so you can give it to a girl you like!"

"Pretty," said Israel, taking a sniff. But then a bee flew out of the flower.

"VE! BEE!" cried Italy, ducking behind Germany out of habit.

"Israel!" cried Germany, "move away or you might get st-"

"Play!" cried Israel as he happily began to chase the bee.

_Odd_, thought Germany, _what child isn't afraid of bees or giant killer dogs?_

"Ve!" cried Italy, "I'm going inside to get away from that bee! Can I use your kitchen to…?"

"Keep it clean and yes."

"Grazie!" cried Italy, running inside.

Germany kept his eye on Israel as the boy ran around the yard chasing the dogs, bees or anything else he found chase-able. Quite a few times, Israel ran up to Germany.

"Aba! Play!" cried the boy.

_Gott, do I wish I knew what that meant_, thought the German, _what if it means Nazi and I don't know it?_

"Yes, I see. Go on and play then." Germany responded. Israel pouted, his eyes annoyed (was it just Germany, or did _his_ eyes get that _exact_ same look when annoyed?) Then the boy ran off again.

Then after awhile, Israel suddenly fell unto the grass and didn't move. Germany, panicking, ran over to the boy.

"_Are you hurt_?!" he cried. The boy opened his eyes halfway and yawned.

"Lo," he muttered sleepily, "tired." Then he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_Oh, ja_, Germany thought, _America said he might collapse from exhaustion. His battery must have worn out._

Germany stood looking down at the sleeping child for a bit. Curled up on the grass, peacefully sleeping, rosy cheeked, sun hitting his black hair, white clothes and tanned skin just right, the boy looked almost cherubic. He felt that odd feeling return with twice its strength. _He is quite cute…_ Germany thought with a smile. He then shook his head to rid him of that weak thought and lightly shook the boy to try and wake him up.

"Hey," he said, "you can't sleep on the grass. There are ticks and bugs."

Israel didn't budge and continued to snooze.

Germany felt a little uncomfortable. He could not just leave the boy here. But still…could he really? Well, the child had hugged him before…

Germany sighed and carefully picked the boy up. He felt incredibly awkward as he quickly carried the boy inside he house and laid him down on the couch. He sighed. _Well, that wasn't too bad,_ he thought.

Israel yawned and rolled over in his sleep. The child gave out a tiny content sigh. Germany smiled, then shook his head.

_Stop that_, he ordered himself, _you're just doing this because you have to. Affection not required._

Right?

Feeling incredibly confused, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Italy," he said, "can I ask you som-"

But he frowned in disappointment when he saw the kitchen untouched and the Italian not there. He sighed. Italy must have left, not the first time he'd found an excuse to leave, not since the end of the war. Germany guessed it could be worse, but still, he wished for the billionth time that he could just erase _that time_ from his history.

Germany walked back into the living room and had to smile a bit when he saw Aster sitting upright in front of the couch where the boy slept.

"Stand guard much?" he said. The dog panted happily. Germany patted her behind the ear.

"Miss him?" asked Germany sadly. Aster whined and Germany nodded. "Ja, me too."

Israel yawned and Aster perked up her ears. She licked the Jewish land on his cheek. Israel giggled.

"Shalom, Asta," he muttered sleepily, giving the dog a pat on the head. He looked up at Germany and smiled.

"Asta good," he said with a tired smile. Germany nodded.

"Ja, she is," he said. The boy looked like he was about to get up. Germany decided he'd rather keep the hyperactive boy asleep so he could better keep watch on him. How had America told him to calm the boy down? Oh, yeah, stroke his hair. Germany hesitated, but did so.

"Layla tov, Aba," said Israel, closing his eyes and quickly falling back asleep.

"Guten nacht, mein junge," said Germany. Then he stopped in mid-stroke, surprised by his own words. _Mein junge_!? Had he really just called Israel that? Where did _that_ come from? He'd have to make sure not to call Israel that again or…

Israel squirmed a bit in his sleep. Germany looked down and realized that he still had his hand on top of the boy's head. Israel smiled a little bit in his sleep. Germany felt his heart lift up a bit and his stomach tingle once more. He smiled slightly.

_All right_, he thought, _mein junge it is._

There was a knock at the door. Germany answered and not much to his surprise, it was America.

"Hey, G!" cried the young superpower, "did you keep a close watch on my little bro?"

"Ja, naturlich."

Aster ran into the room and stood up on two legs to lick America's cheek. America laughed.

"Hey! Down girl! HA HA HA! Nice to see you again, too!" Aster got back on four legs, panting happily.

"Was Izzy good?" asked America, "bet he was."

"Ja, I suppose. He did run off once, but only to the yard," said Germany, leading America to the living room.

"He does that," said America, smiling. He spotted Israel and beamed.

"Awww! He's sleeping!" he said, "ain't he cute when he's asleep?"

"Uhh…ja…"

"Though he's cute all the time, HA HA HA!" laughed America. He took a step towards his brother. Aster suddenly leaped in front of him, growling threateningly. America stepped back and put his hands up.

"Whoah! Whoah girl!" he cried, "I'm not gonna hurt him! He's my little bro!'

"Down, Aster, heel!" ordered Germany. Aster obeyed, but continued to eye America suspiciously, standing ready to attack should he harm the boy.

"Thanks for watching him, G!" said America, scooping up the sleeping boy.

"It-I…would be happy to do so again…if…required," said Germany. America smiled slyly.

"Oooh, getting attached to him, huh?" said America, "I can relate. It's pretty easy."

"I-I am not!" cried Germany, going slightly red in embarrassment, "I just wish to prove that I…"

Israel yawned and snuggled up to his brother cutely. Germany stared.

"Uhhh…"

"Not attached, huh?" said America slyly. Germany shifted from one foot to the other.

"He was sehr gut, and Italy and Prussia like him," muttered Germany. America nodded.

"Oh," said Germany, "and he said a few new words while he was over here."

America beamed at that. "Really? What'd he say?" Israel hadn't said any new words in so long.

"He said Aster's name, he said 'Ita' in reference to Italy, he tried to say Prussia but only said 'puh.' Oh, and he called me an odd Hebrew word. 'Aba.' Do you know what that means?"

America looked surprised. He glanced from Israel to Germany and then smiled widely.

"Well!" he said, "that would explain a lot!"

"Was?" asked Germany, "what is an Aba?"

America turned and began to walk out of the room. "It's a Hebrew term," he said over his shoulder, "for 'Daddy'."

America left with Israel, leaving Germany standing there frozen for a few seconds, then…

"Oh, nein! Nein, nein!" yelled Germany to his friend, "I'm not his father! I'm not his Dad and I'm not his Aba!"

America simply laughed.

...

* * *

Explanation time since I know I've confused at least 78% of you!

Translations:

German: Gott= God mädchen= girl Gott im Himmel= god in heaven Gut= good sehr gut= very good bruder= brother Keine angst= don't be afraid Vati= daddy mein junge= my boy näturlich= of coarse

Hebrew: Beseder= OK Shalom= hello/goodbye/peace layla tov= good night Aba= Daddy

Italian: Grazie= thanks

Germany is Israel's Father: yes, Germany is Israel's father in my series and before you all leave a billion angry comments, let me explain why I've done this.

Firstly, a very large percentage of Jews that went to Israel were from Germany because, obviously, very few Jews decided to stick around Berlin after Hitler was dead.

Second and most importantly, if there hadn't been a Hitler there wouldn't be an Israel. The holocaust would not have happened, the Jews wouldn't have gotten sympathy, the thousands of Jewish refugees fleeing Europe after the war wouldn't have needed a place to stay so there would not be an Israel. The Zionists weren't powerful enough to have made a state of their own before that (otherwise they would have just told the other nations to accept all the Jewish refugees and go kick Hitler's butt and they would have done it.) In short, it's because of Germany that there is an Israel.

So the next time you run into an anti-Semite saying that all Jews should be killed, just remind him that the Jewish state is there because of his beloved fuehrer!

Besides, Germany's just such a father figure, I totally saw him in the role. So he's Israel's Dad in this.

And for all of you coming over from The Son yeah, this story came first; The Son was sort of an AU of this series that I came up with in between writing this.

Zionists: Oh, and for those of you who don't know, we'll get more into this later but the Zionists are basically the people who established and keep the state of Israel going. They range from crazy to brilliant to brilliantly crazy.

Riots: Pretty much what Germany said. The Israeli people were mad about their country associating with the one that killed many of their family members. Though political relations were warm, it took awhile before the riots dyed down.

Germany and Italy, after the war: You GerIta fans are gonna hate me for bringing this up. I hate that this happened too, because I really like these two, but I have to be historical and sometimes history sucks.

After the war, Germany and Italy's alliance was broken for two reasons.

Italy betrayed Germany: the Allies invaded Italy in 1943. Therefore, Italy being Italy, switched sides to the Allies.

German war crimes: the Germans weren't happy about the Italians switching sides and invaded Italy. Whereupon the Nazis promptly started acting like Nazis will in foreign land and killing people.

Well go into more…ahh…_detail_ about these incidents in the WWII story.

So both sides were reasonably peeved off at one another. The Germans were mad at the betrayal, called the Italians cowards and such, but their grudge wasn't as firm because, well…

Nazis: (shoots everyone.)

Yeah. That.

The Italians on the other hand remained mad at the Germans for several decades. The relations between the two were very poor (Germany and Israel's relations were actually better then those two's were. That's a bad sign.) I've obviously toned the hate down a bit with Feli to keep him in character, so like Germany said, Romano does most of the hating, but they aren't BFFs during the early years after the war.

Don't worry, GerIta fans, they are friends in modern time and I have many modern day stories.

Prussia: Now, many other stories I've read have Prussia as East Germany. I choose not to do this for several reasons. One: out of all the eastern bloc nations, East Germany was treated the best (though that's not saying much.) I couldn't find a way to explain this without inserting Yaoi…

**Yaoi fans: YAAY!**

No

**Yaoi fans: AWW!**

Second, I'm too mean to Germany in my story; I can't take his brother away in addition to everything else.

Third, this is where I take advantage of the German Diaspora moving to West Germany. Prussia symbolizes that.

Forth, and most importantly, _everybody_ has it that Prussia is East Germany and honestly I feel like mixing it up a bit and I just cant have Prussia behind the Wall for the whole series, I would miss his awesomeness too much!

**Prussia: Kesese!**

So East Germany is a separate character who we'll meet and get to know later. And Prussia is living in Germany's basement.

**Fangirls: YAAY! **

Settle down! Settle down!

Aster: Whom does she and Germany miss? Why is she so suddenly attached to Israel? CLIFFHANGER! I'm so mean.

Germany denies being Israel's father: yeah, Germany denies being Israel's father even though everyone else knows and believes otherwise. And yes, the "I'm not your Aba" thing will be a recurring thing in this series, but if you watch Hetalia, you should be used to recurring themes.

"Moral obligation:" Germany says this a lot. For the fist year or so after their reconciliation, Germany will insist that he's only protecting Israel because of this. He's gonna deny being attached to him for a while. Oh, but he will show affection, he will. MWAHAHAHA!

Germany envies America's large Jewish population: We'll get more into the history of the Jews in Germany later, the Jews were a huge part of German society, it's a lot thanks to the Jews that Germany ended up so successful, many Jews were scientists (Albert Einstein himself was a famous Jew who moved to America from Germany during the Third Reich) inventors, artists and so on and so forth. Unfortunately the Germans didn't remember this until after the war and then it became a case of "Oh s_, we just killed and scared away all our Einsteins!"

So yeah, Germany really wants his Jewish population to get back up. Good luck, Germany

"He was considering declaring war on you:" oh, I'm not making that up. Before Ben-Gurion decided to go to Germany for help and became friends with Adenauer, he actually suggested going to war with Germany over their failure to repay the victims.

Luckily the Israelis took one look at the landmass of Germany comparative to their country and said "HELL NO!"

By the way, wouldn't that be an interesting alternate-history fic. Germany vs. Israel. How do you think that would've gone?

**Israelis: All right, Germans, since you wont pay us back, we declare war on you as of…**

**Germans: (****_temporarily become Italian white-flag wavers) _****We surrender! No more shooting at Jews! No more shooting at Jews!**

**Israelis: huh, that was easy. The Nazis they aren't.**

Well, whatever. They didn't go with it.

On to next chapter! Featuring my favorite Chibi OC, Chibisrael!


	11. Chibisrael

Chibisrael time!

This is just some basic facts you'll want to know about Chibisrael, and there's a lot more to learn about him after this folks.

Actually, We've barely gotten to know about Israel's personality. And I only have one chapter left after this. I think we've delved more into Palestine and the canon characters then we have Israel! But not to worry, we'll learn a lot about him as we go, as well as the other characters. And I'll include a character bio for Israel and Palestine at the end of the next chapter so you can know more about their personalities and such.

...

* * *

3 months after Israel and Germany reconsolidated:

"Gonna get 'ya, Izzy!" cried America, chasing his two year old brother through the halls of his home.

"Lo!" laughed Izzy. He ducked into his room and tried to shut the door on his brother. But America stuck his foot in the door and opened it wide.

"Heeere's Akhi!" he cried, smiling playfully. Israel squealed and tried to duck between America's legs to escape the room, but America scooped him up as he tried.

"Hey! No fair! Size advantage!" laughed Israel happily. America laughed. Israel wasn't very sick anymore. Only a little after a month since Germany and Israel reacquainted, Israel had begun speaking in full sentences, having learned new words seemingly via osmosis. Israel was a fast learner.

"Hey! Let me go!" cried the boy.

"Okay!"

"Lo! Don't throw- ahh!" he cried happily as America tossed him unto his bed. The boy sat up, giggling.

"Alright, bro," said America, tousling the boys hair, "it's beddie-bye time."

"Awww…"

"Hey! A hero…"

"Needs his rest. Ken, ken," said the boy in a bored monotone. America smiled.

"Hey, guess what, little bud?" he said, "I managed to convince Iggy to let me use the boardroom's chalkboard. So that means next week it's…"

"Hero training!" cried Israel, gleefully jumping on the bed. He'd been looking foreword to hero training for weeks!

"That's right! And better news! I managed to get the okay for you to come to the World Meeting! The next one's next Wednesday!"

Israel let out a whoop of delight. What a great week this was gonna be!

"So go to bed. The sooner you sleep the sooner it'll be Wednesday!" said America. Israel nodded and dived under the covers. He grabbed his teddy and hugged it to him.

"Hey, Akhi," said the boy, "could you tell me a story?" America always told great stories.

"Sure!" said America, "Alright…lets see…once upon a time there was a HERO!"

"And where did the hero live?"

"Hmmmm… the hero lived in Texas in the 1800's!"

"Ohhh, and did he have a horse?"

"Naturally! The fastest horse around!"

They went on like this until America somehow ended the story on the hero defeating space aliens. Israel, used to the stories America told taking such strange turns, didn't mind.

"And then the hero lived happily ever after, right?" said Israel.

"Of coarse, the HERO always lives happily ever after!" laughed America.

"Great story," said Israel smiling.

"Alright, no more beating around the bush. Its bedtime…" he turned off the light.

"Akhi! Wait!" cried the boy in sudden fear.

"What? Oh!" said America. He quickly looked under the bed. "Nope, no monsters here!"

Israel let out a sigh of relief. "Toda, Akhi."

"No problamo. G'night, little bro!"

"Layla tov, Akhi!" said the Jewish land, lying down. He hugged his bear to him and closed his eyes. America smiled, gave the boy a small kiss on the head, then went back to his room.

A few hours later:

Israel sat up in his dark bedroom, suddenly awake, without a clue why he was. He looked around his dark, eerie bedroom and shuddered. He clutched his teddy to him.

Then, over on the wall, he saw something. Dark, menacing, resembling a person but with no humanity in its body.

"AKHI!" cried Israel, dropping his teddy, running out of his room, down the hall and bursting into his brother's bedroom.

America sat up awake and caught the boy as he jumped unto the bed.

"Hey, hey, little bro, what's wrong?" asked America, hugging the boy and stroking his hair to calm him.

"There's a monster in my room," said Israel, clutching his brother's pajamas in fear and nervously glancing around the room. America nodded and smiled a bit.

Israel came to America's room every other night because:

A. There was rain, which he was terrified of.

B. He saw a monster

He'd been doing this ever since America had taken him in. Before he could fully speak, he'd run in for no apparent reason crying his eyes out. America had allowed him to stay, but hadn't known why the boy was so scared when there was no rain. Later, Israel had explained that he'd seen monsters. America assumed he'd just had a nightmare.

"But I checked earlier and there wads no monster," said America.

"He must have snuck in," said Izzy. America nodded.

"Must have," agreed America, with a smile, "well, if you're scared, you can stay with me."

"Toda, Akhi," said Israel, snuggling up to his brother. America took his sleeping cap off and playfully dropped it over the boy's eyes. Israel giggled.

"Hey!" he cried. America gave him a small noogie, and then hugged him again, nuzzling him a bit. Israels hair had and odd combination of scents to it. Oranges and the Dead Sea. America often teased Israel that he wore perfume, but the scents were natural.

"Sweet dreams, little bro," said America.

...

* * *

Wednesday:

"Akhi! Akhi! Wake up! World Meeting today! World Meeting!" cried Israel, tugging on Nantucket to wake his brother up.

America laughed a bit and quickly woke up as the boy shook him and jumped on the bed. Israel was better then any alarm clock. The boy always woke up at 7:00 and woke him up as well. Useful, since Lithuania had gone back to Russia and therefore no longer worked for him, he needed someone to help him get up on time.

"Hey, bro! G'morning!" said America, tousling the boys hair. "Lets get dressed and get going!"

Israel looked down at his white clothes. "Done!" he cried. America laughed.

Awhile later, after America and Tony found out which country the WM HQ was in ("But I don't see that anywhere on the map!" "You need a broader map, Akhi.") Tony beamed them to the HQ.

Israel hadn't been to the building since he was a newborn. As America led him into the building, he gazed up in wonder.

"Oooh," he breathed, "it's so big! How many rooms are there?"

"I da' know," America responded, "Enough to hold all the countries of the world."

"Are all the countries welcome here?"

"Yeah, but some choose never to come."

They entered and after many hallways and hallways (and seeing Austria quite a many times as the sense-of-direction-lacking aristocrat kept failing to find the meeting room,) they finally got to the assembly room. Israel gasped when they walked in. So many countries! All sitting around the longest table he'd ever seen. America looked down at his brother and laughed a bit. He looked like he was at an amusement park! America led him to the head of the table.

"And this is my seat," he said with pride. Israel beamed.

"You get to sit up top?" he said. America nodded, "Cause I'm the HERO!"

Israel nodded, then glanced around. "So, uh, where's my seat?"

America smiled widely and pulled out the chair right next to his one.

"Right here!" he said.

"Hey!" cried Spain, running up to the American, "that's where _I_ usually sit!"

"_Israel. Sits. Next. To. Me." _said America, firmly glaring at the taken aback Spaniard.

"I'lllll go sit next to Lovino," said Spain nervously.

"Aw, Dammit!"

Israel hopped unto his seat excitedly. However, he was so small that only Tel Aviv popped over the table. England, sitting on America's other side right across from Israel, noticed.

"Oh," he said. Then he muttered a weird incantation and suddenly a small pile of books appeared on Israel's seat, boosting him up so he could see over the table. Israel smiled.

"Toda, Big Brother England!" he said. England nodded. Israel had many siblings besides America and England, but he only referred to America as 'Akhi.' For the rest he just put Big Brother in front of their names.

Germany took his seat on Israel's left. Israel beamed up at him.

"Shalom, Aba!" he said, "Look, I get to sit up front with you, Akhi and the rest~!"

"I'm not your Aba," responded Germany rather coldly, though he did give the boy a barely-visible smile. Italy sat on Germany's other side. He spotted Israel and waved to the boy.

"Ve! Ciao Izzy! You're at the Meeting!"

"Obviously," said Germany in an annoyed tone.

"Ken!" said Israel, ignoring his father's pessimism and smiling at his friend.

"Ve~ you'll love it! It's super fun…most of the time…some of the time…not always…but you'll still love it!"

Germany nodded and said, "just be sure not to speak to anybody I or your brothers don't know."

"Beseder."

"And if somebody tries to speak to you ask me or America and only if we give the okay should you…"

"G! Calm down!" said America, beaming, "I'll be there to stop anyone from hurting him. Tone your parental instincts down!"

"They're not parental instincts! It's just my…"

"Moral obligation," completed the rest of the New Allies minus Israel. Germany went a little red with embarrassment.

"Oh, here bro," said America, digging in his pocket and yanking out two balls. One a round fruit and one a blue plastic sphere, "in case you get hungry…"

"Orange!" cried Israel excitedly, grabbing the fruit. "Toda! Toda! Toda!" then he expertly began to peel the fruit. Israel had an odd obsession with oranges. Orange flavor, orange juice, or just oranges, he loved them all. The fruits were one of the best ways to keep the boy happy.

That and toys, of coarse.

"And this is in case you get bored," said America, handing the toy ball to the boy. Israel thanked his brother once more. Akhi was always getting him stuff.

"Alright guys!" cried America, standing up as everyone else took his or her seat. "I've got a great idea on how to rebuild Europe to its former glory! We'll have all the whales come in and…"

"Wanker!" cried England, "that won't work!"

"I agree with America-san," said Japan.

"Go Akhi!" cheered Israel, fist pumping the air like his brother often did. Most of the countries were used to Japan agreeing with America, but they were a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of the young country.

"Who's that?"

"America's little brother."

"He's got a little brother?"

"Honhonhon," laughed France, "I disagree with both…"

"YOU CANT DO THAT, FROG!"

Then the countries all began talking and arguing at the same time. Israel was a bit surprised.

"Oy vey," he said to himself. The other countries were really loud! Did this happen every time? He sat there looking around at the other countries, occasionally glaring at the Arabic League nations at the end of the table, and cheering on his brother.

"I'm with Akhi!" cried the boy. He turned to Germany and said "Akhi's the hero, y'know."

Germany rolled his eyes. He had his hands folded on the table as he sat up straight. Israel noticed this and imitated his father's stiff stance. Germany gave a small smile. Israel imitated his family and friends a lot. America in particular, but also Germany, England and he had even copied Italy's behavior once or twice.

"Hey, Aba?"

"I'm not your Aba."

"Do the others always argue like this?"

"Ja, every time. It gets annoying."

"Kinda like a room full of the Arabic nations," said Israel. Then he shuddered at the thought of more baddies picking on him.

"Hm," said Germany with a curt nod. "Oh, Israel," he said, standing up, "cover your ears."

"Why?" asked the boy, looking up with curiosity.

"Just do it," said Germany. Israel obeyed and put his palms over his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut as Germany suddenly yelled:

"_EVERYBODY BE QUIET_!"

"GERMANY!" cried the nations in shock as fire flashed from the German's eyes.

"No more arguing! Settle down and get back to your seats!" he ordered. Unfortunately for him, it was post 1945; he didn't have as much respect among nations as before.

"Or else what?"

"You gonna invade us?"

"Gas us?"

"You're one to be giving orders, nazi!"

Germany went pale and looked down at the floor in shame and embarrassment. America saw his friend's dilemma and came to the rescue.

"Alright! You heard the man, guys. Sit, sit!"

The other nations grumbled, but obeyed the superpower, though they still muttered amongst themselves.

Israel was a bit surprised. Aba could _yell_! He'd never heard Aba yell that loud. Sure, he occasionally yelled at him if he called him 'Aba' or disobeyed him, but Aba never yelled that loud. At least not at him.

Germany loosened his collar and cleared his thought as the little color came back to his face.

"Danke, America," he said, nodding at his friend, who smiled his 'I'm the hero' smile.

"Now," said Germany, "lets try and continue this meeting in an orderly manner…"

Growing bored with the adult talk and Aba's speeches, Israel began to play with the rubber ball America had given him, tossing it into the air and catching it.

"…No more arguing with one another, this meeting is meant to…"

Israel tossed the ball into the air, but failed to catch it. It fell under the table. He looked down but it was dark under the table and he couldn't see. He jumped off his seat and climbed under the table.

"…Only one person should speak at a time and should first… _what the-!"_ Germany suddenly cried out in shock. He and the other countries leapt back as the head of the table was suddenly lifted up. The other countries all looked under the table and saw none other then Israel, having grabbed and lifted up one of the table's legs. He noticed all the attention and pointed to a small blue ball in the middle of the rug.

"Could somebody please get that for me?" he asked. England and America looked at one another.

"Well," said the Brit, "I guess we don't have to question if he's your brother."

...

* * *

After the meeting (and many a country asking America if he had given Israel steroids at any point that day), America, England and Germany walked together while Israel ran ahead a few feet, bouncing his toy ball on the floor and catching it.

"Israel," said Germany sternly, "Don't run too far ahead!"

"Beseder!" cried Israel over his shoulder.

"So, not his Dad, huh?" said America with an all-knowing grin at the German's overprotective attitude towards the child.

"Nein," said Germany firmly. The two English-speaking countries rolled their eyes.

"Hey, America!" came a familiar voice from behind that the three elder nations easily recognized as Iraq.

"Damnit," England swore, "keep walking, Alfred," he hissed to his brother. Both America and Germany obeyed, but they looked as though they were barely holding in the desire to punch the Iraqi in the face.

"Still protecting the little Zionist, huh?" Iraq said mockingly, "standing up for the little k***"

That made America and Germany stop in their tracks and spin around, fury palpable as they glared at the Arab.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM_!?" America yelled in outrage.

Germany, eyes red with anger, yelled, "YOU PIECE OF-".

However, a high-pitched yet incredibly angry voice from behind cut him off.

_"ISRAELI __**RAGE!**_"

A small white and black streak ran past the three and the next thing anyone knew, Iraq was on the floor, crying out in pain as Israel, eyes white with rage, leapt up and down on the Arab, knocking the breath out of him.

"_Take it back_!" yelled the Israeli in surprising fury, "_takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback_!"

Iraq cried out in pain, " Get him…_agh_…off! Get him…_blah_…off! Alright! _Gh_! I take it…_gah_…back!"

"_Not good enough_!" yelled the boy, "_Surrender! Surrender! Surrender_!"

"UWAAAH! I surrender! I surrender!" cried Iraq.

Israel stopped jumping immediately, now simply standing on his stomach glaring down at his rival, rage ended

"I accept your surrender," he said with a curt nod. Then he leapt off the Arab, grabbed his toy ball, and walked back up to his brothers and father, who all wore identical looks of shock.

The boy, his bright smile having returned, simply said, "Can we go home now?"

...

* * *

Next week:

"Alright!" cried America, as he and Israel stood in his backyard with a chalkboard nearby, "it's time to start HERO training!"

"Beseder!" cried Israel with enthusiasm.

"HA HA HA!" laughed America, "as your superior HERO, you should call me USA, cause that sounds like a HERO name!"

"Uhm," said Israel, giving his brother an inquiring look, "can I still call you Akhi, cause' you are Akhi!" Israel then smiled cheerfully up at his brother.

America laughed and smiled, "well, okay, but only because you're my favorite student!" By default, but naturally America didn't mention that and just moved on.

America drew a picture of himself on the chalkboard and Israel couldn't help but snigger.

"No offense, Akhi," he laughed, "but your drawings lave much to be desired."

"Thanks, little bro!" said America, beaming, not really getting what he said, "it's pop art style. Anyway…"

He pointed to his picture, "The world needs a HERO. A HERO, like me, stops bad guys." He drew a few more pictures of what appeared to be Russia, the communist bloc countries, and the Arabic League. "They stop the bad guys and establish justice and democracy throughout the globe!" He scribbled out the 'bad guy' pictures. Israel nodded.

"How do the heroes defeat the baddies?" asked Israel, looking fascinated.

"HA HA HA! They're super strong and fast so they can pound the bad guys into smithereens!" America cried. He ran over to a nearby tree and demonstrated his strength by ripping it (roots and all) out of the ground with his sheer strength.

"See?" he said, throwing the tree over his shoulder (there was a crash and a car alarm.) Israel clapped.

"Akla!" he cried. But then he looked upset. "Except…I'm not nearly as strong."

America grinned, "Tell that to Iraq and the other Arabic League jerks. You may not be as strong as me but you're still a kid, you'll grow up and then you'll be even stronger…and maybe even have some muscles to prove it!"

Israel beamed enthusiastically at that.

America laughed, "That's better! You'll be a great hero when you grow up! Just like you're a great sidekick now!"

At that, Israel gave him the look of death (very similar to Germany's angry stare.)

"Akhi!" he said with annoyance, "I'm not your sidekick. That makes me sound inferior and weak. I'm either your partner, associate, or ally."

America simply laughed. "You're really cute when you pout like that!"

Israel, smiling slightly, sighed "oy vey."

...

* * *

For old times' sake, Japan sometimes went to the occasional training sessions Germany had for Italy. Italy himself didn't always go because of the awkward relations, but he did occasionally go. The training was much like it had been before (except Germany, mad about the betrayal, had gotten slightly harsher on Italy. That and 'defeat the allies' had become 'defeat the communists' and more often then not 'defeat the nazis.')

And at one such session, Israel just happened to be at Germany's house (America had dropped him off so that he and Germany could 'bond' some more.)

The two-year-old, exploring the house a bit, peeked into the changing room and spotted Italy trying to tie his shoes (and failing.)

"Hey Ita!" said Izzy, running over to his friend, "what are you doing?"

"Ve~ Ciao Izzy!" said Italy, happily, "I'm getting ready for training with Germany."

Israel's eyes gleamed with curiosity, "Aba has mentioned training once or twice. What's it like?"

"Ve~ really hard. But it's nice to be able to hang out with Germany and Japan like we did before!"

"ITALIA!" came a shout from outside.

"VE! COMING GERMANY! See you, Izzy!"

"Shalom!" said Israel, waving as Italy ran out of the changing room to the yard. Israel thought it'd be nice if he could hang out with Japan and Italy and Aba and learn to fight so he could beat up the baddies who bullied him at the same time.

He then spotted a small helmet on top of Italy's locker, unused with a thin layer of dust covering it. He smiled.

"Alright," said Germany, standing erectly in front of the two former axis, wearing his usual military uniform, "lets begin today's training! COUNTOFF!"

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

"Shalosh!" came a high-pitched voice to Japan's side. The axis powers looked down at the source in surprise.

Israel stood up straight, imitating the others' soldier stances. He had a helmet on his head that was much too big for him; he had to use one hand to hold it over his eyes. His other hand held a stick in a present-arms position. He looked up and Germany and smiled.

"Eretz Yisrael, Jewish holy land, reporting for training!" he said. The Israeli saluted with his right hand, causing the helmet to fall over his eyes. He giggled. Italy beamed and ve'd, Japan remained expressionless and Germany felt a tingle in his stomach as he looked curiously down at the boy.

"Israel," he said, "what are you doing?"

Israel smiled, "I wanna do training with you! It sounds like fun!"

Italy and Japan gave each other the "is he crazy?" look.

Germany shook his head, "I'm afraid not, kleine." Israel's face fell.

"But whyyyy?" he whined. Germany sighed.

"You're far too young and small. You could get injured."

"But…but I've got a weapon!" Israel cried, holding up his stick.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Germany, thinking the stick looked rather familiar.

"Found it in your office," said Israel with a shrug, "by the way, why does it say 'Herr Schtick' on it?"

"Ah! That's mine!" cried Germany in a sudden panic, grabbing the stick and shoving it in his pocket. Israel opened his mouth to question him, but Germany, noticeably changing the subject, cut him off.

"Perhaps when you are older you can join us for training."

"Awww, but Ab-"

"Nein, no buts, if you like, for now you can sit out and watch us train," said Germany in his firm no-argument-will-sway-me voice. Israel knew better then to argue when Aba used said voice so he sat down on the grass apart from the others.

"Alright, Italy, what do you do when…Israel," said Germany over his shoulder to the boy, "don't sit on the grass. There are bugs. Go sit on that rock over there."

Israel sighed with disappointment, but obeyed and watched as the others 'trained.' Germany yelled at Italy a bit, chased him around and put him in a headlock while also smacking him on the head (repeatedly.) Japan sat next to Israel observing his friends' antics. _At least some things haven't changed, _he thought.

Israel grew bored of watching the two bicker and jumped off his seat. Japan noticed.

"Where are you going, Israel-kun?" he asked. Israel shrugged.

"I'm bored," he said, "gonna go find something to do."

Japan would insist he stay and not get into trouble, but decided it wasn't his business. So he just continued to watch his friends as Israel curiously walked over to a nearby weight stand that Germany had put up, which had many small weights he sometimes had Italy use when running. Israel grabbed the biggest weight and with his great strength was easily able to pick it up. He grinned and put it back and then, as he was prone to, allowed this to go to his head and make him overconfident. He got bold, thinking if he could lift the biggest weight then all the weights would be no problem. He moved to the stand's side and tried to pick up the weight stand entire.

_CRASH!_

The axis spun around and saw Israel standing next to the capsized weight stand, with the weights rolling everywhere.

"Oops," squeaked the boy.

"ITA…I mean ISRAEL!" yelled Germany in fury. "Sorry," he said to Italy, "I'm just so used to yelling at you." Then he angrily marched over to the Israeli.

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to touch anything unless I say so?!" _he yelled furiously down at the boy. He raised his hand to give the boy a disciplinary hit as he usually would Italy. Israel saw this, flinched and looked away, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing up in anticipation of the blow.

Germany, seeing Israel's fear, suddenly realized what he was doing. He slowly lowered his hand.

"I…don't do that again," he said, now sternly rather then angrily, "you could break something or get hurt."

Israel opened an eye and looked up. Aba didn't have a hand raised anymore. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground, rocking a bit on his feet and crossing his arms behind his back, a nervous habit of his.

"Sorry," he squeaked anxiously. Germany nodded.

"As long as you understand, it's okay," he said. Israel walked back over to Japan and Italy.

"Idiot!" Germany muttered to himself, smacking his forehead. "You almost hit him." He glanced at the young Jewish nation and thought _I swear never to hit you, Israel._

_..._

* * *

YAAY! Chibisrael! We'll be seeing more of him! This chapter is kind of how my shorter one-shots will look. Explanation!

Translations:

Hebrew: Toda= thank you Shalosh= three Eretz Yisrael= Land of Israel, traditional name for Israel used by Israelis. Akla= Cool/super

Yiddish: Oy vey= a typical (or stereotypical I should say) Yiddish term used by Jewish people when they are exasperated. It literally means "oh pain." Israel has to say this a lot

Yiddish: a practically dead language. Yiddish has the same alphabet as Hebrew. If you live in New York City, you probably hear Yiddish words all the time. It was spoken amongst religious Jews in Europe until the Nazis came and…well you know.

Israel saw a monster: What do you think he really was seeing?

Oranges: Oranges are big in Israel, Jaffa oranges in particular. They are shipped allover the world (in fact Israel is a main shipper of citrus to Europe.) the Israelis are really protective of their orange rights. Israel kind of has an orange fetish.

Dead sea: The lowest point on earth (located at bout 1338 ft below sea level). The sea is located in eastern Israel (as well as part of the West Bank). It has spectacular views and is a popular place for tourists. The Dead Sea's mineral-rich waters are so thick that you cant sink without something really heavy pulling you down, otherwise you just float.

Hero training: as I said, Israel is a strong country because of America.

"You're really cute when you pout like that": America is such a doting brother. Cuteness helps Israel a lot with his allies.

_ISRAELI __**RAGE**_: I credit the invention of the Israeli rage to my awesome other co-writer, AwesomeFaceMcCoolioPants (who I will call AwesomeFMCP for short) originally I was just gonna have him scream and suddenly go from cute little kid to kick-ass little ninja.

Basically if you get Israel mad enough, he flies into one of these. Israel kinda has anger management issues when he's in a rage because the only way to stop his rage is to either surrender (if you're the unfortunate target of his rage) or have one of his family members or friends yank him off (no easy task.) He basically releases the Hulk and tends to go overboard when doing so. Think America's strength combined with Germany's pent-up anger bursting and you've got…

**Israel: ISRAELI ****_RAGE!_**

That.

'Baddies': Israel refers to his enemies as 'baddies.'

Israel is an 'alarm clock': Some Israelis get up rather early. Athletes in particular.

'I'm on Akhi's side!': Oh, you think Japan goes with what America says? Israel is actually America's strongest supporter in the UN. He votes with America at least 86% of the time and often more then that, sometimes over 95%, one year he even voted with America 100% of the time. Again, one of the most pro-America countries out there.

Israel is overconfident: oh, is he ever! Even Israelis acknowledge that they are overconfident by nature. Israel has a habit of letting a victory go to his head, which might or might not end well for him. And since Israel has never lost a war, that means a lot of overconfidence. Granted, if its obvious he cant handle a situation, for instance if Russia wants to beat him up, he wont charge in all willy nilly (he'll just run to America or another western ally) but otherwise he'll say "I beat up five Arabic nations before I could speak, I can handle this!"

Israel is also a bit of a risk-taker.

The helmet: yes, that helmet Israel found is the one Germany tried to get Italy to wear but Italy refused.

Herr Schtick: This is one of those few things from the English dub I just had to use, it was so funny I had to pause the video, Germany having a mental breakdown and taking to a stick. How could I not use that?

'I accept your surrender": This is kinda Israel's catch phrase in the series. Israel is bad at surrendering himself, but quick at causing others to surrender. He's quick to accept surrender, especially if there is a reward in store.

And that's all for this chapter! One more chapter after this and then we can really get the series going! Onward!


	12. Growing Up

Waaah! Chibisrael's growing up! We'll see him again but for now, it's time to meet child-Israel, the generic form of my OC.

Last chapter! Series will continue after this! Just click 'my stories' on my profile to get all my stories in order from bottom to top! Character bio for Israel and Palestine is at the bottom.

On with the show!

...

* * *

The New Allies all sat in a meeting room at the WM HQ.

"So, what's the meeting going to be about today?" asked France, casually leaning back in his seat.

"Russia," said America, standing up excitedly. Everyone else sighed in exasperation.

"America-san, excuse me, but we've discussed Russia at every other meeting thus far," said Japan, "and we never get anywhere."

"Yeah, you just go on and on for forty minutes about how evil, bad and stupid he is," said England, looking annoyed as he sipped his tea.

"Ken," said the six-year-old Israel, "cant we discuss something new _Akhi?"_ On that last word, his voice suddenly went from very high-pitched to a more deep, childish, boyish tone. The New Allies turned to their youngest comrade in shock (England actually spit out his tea.)

"Ma?" said Izzy, touching his hand to his thought. His voice remained the new boyish tone. "What happened to my voice?"

"Ve! Izzy!" cried Italy, breaking the shocked silence, smiling widely, "your voice changed! Say something else!"

"Something else," said Israel, then he beamed.

"I sound more grown-up!" he cried happily. France smiled.

"Well, looks like you are maturing, honhonhon!"

"Ve! I remember when my voice changed! Except I was singing _draw a circle, that's the earth, draw a …agh_!" Italy choked as Germany suddenly put him in a headlock.

"_No singing_," the German ordered.

"Veeee! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Italy cried. Germany released him.

"It's very good that your voice has changed, Israel, it shows you're growing into a stronger, more independent nation," said Germany to Israel. Germany's left eye twitched slightly as he said this because for some reason the thought of Israel growing up disturbed him.

However this didn't seem to be the case for Israel, he looked positively thrilled.

"Hey, Akhi! You hear that?" the boy cried with glee, "I'm growing up!"

America, face blue with shock, fell backwards and passed out. Israel looked shocked and horrified, but England and Japan looked on indifferently.

"He'll be fine," said Japan.

"Once he recovers from his initial shock," said England.

...

* * *

The seven-year-old Israel sat in his room playing with his toy cars. He sat his Teddy on top of a blue one rolled him around the room, narrating his adventures.

"Traffic on route 59, _honk honk_!" he said. From downstairs there was a _ding-dong_

"I'LL GET IT!" cried America. Israel smiled and went back to rolling his cars around..

A sudden yell of "NO!" from his Akhi downstairs caused him to slip and his car smacked into the wall. Israel ran into the hall to see what had caused his brother to yell and spotted a tall Arabic man in an olive green uniform walking down the hall. America had grabbed his arm and was trying (unsuccessfully) to drag him away.

"_You can't take him_!" cried America, "_C'mon_! I take in a Jewish kid and the next thing I know an armed uniformed gunman bursts in and demands to take him away?!"

"Need I remind you once more that I am a Jew as well?" said the soldier. He then spotted the shell-shocked Holy Land.

"Eretz Yisrael?" he said in Hebrew. Israel, shaking slightly in fear, nodded. "I am a soldier from your land and home. You're boss has requested that you relocate to Jerusalem effective immediately."

Translation: you're moving out of your brother's house weather you like or not, kid.

Israel looked at this man (his soldier?) in shock. Leave Akhi and go to Jerusalem? He'd been to the capital before but he never stayed long and always went with Akhi. Sure, he loved his land and people, what country didn't? But… he didn't want to leave his Akhi!

And Akhi didn't want him to leave either, as evidenced by his continuous pulling on the soldiers arm and shouting. "_Nooo_! He's _my_ little bro! He'll get scared! It's not safe for him to be all alone in the middle of the desert!"

"We appreciate you caring for our nation, Mr. America," said the soldier, looking sympathetic, "but Eretz Yisrael is an independent nation, not a colony. And he's at a stage of maturity where he must move from his elder's home and be free to grow in his own land with his own culture and people."

"But…but…" America stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is," said the soldier, "I assure you, however, that he will be in a protected environment. No harm will come to the Holy Land while we are around." He said that last sentence with a fair amount of passion.

Israel was incredibly torn. He wanted to be independent but he couldn't just leave! Would he and Akhi see each other? Of course they would! They were brothers. Brothers couldn't be separated forever. But still…the thought of leaving the place he'd lived all his life. Could he say no? Could he go against his leaders orders? What happened if he tried?

"B-but…" said the boy, "d-do I even have a home in Jerusalem?"

"Ken, and you will have a guard and you'll be free to interact with your people." The boy didn't respond and looked at his feet hesitantly.

"And I suppose I don't need to remind you of 'next year in Jerusalem'?" said the soldier, figuring the _Holy_ Land would be at least slightly religious. Israel still looked tentative.

"And you'll be free to visit any other country you like at any time so long as you eventually return," the soldier added. That caught Israel's attention. The boy sighed and looked at America.

"Akhi," he said, his voice serious but with obvious sadness behind it, "I promise I'll come back over all the time. I'll leave all my stuff except my teddy here to prove it."

America looked upset, but nodded sadly. Israel, slowly as possible, walked back into his room, picked up his teddy, glanced around his room, hoping he'd see it again soon, then he walked back into the hall.

"I'm ready to go," he said glumly to his soldier. Said soldier nodded once.

"Wait!" cried America. He suddenly ran downstairs. Israel ran after him and the soldier ran after his country.

Israel skidded to a halt in front of the open door to America's storage room. America emerged with a folded blue and white cloth, which he handed to Israel. The Jewish land unfolded it. It was an oh-so familiar flag with a light blue six-pointed star in the middle. Israel's eyes widened.

"Is this…?" he started. America nodded.

"The flag I found covering you," he said, his eyes sad. Israel stared at the flag so hard, he could see every fiber of cloth sewed into it.

"You kept this all this time?" asked Israel, surprise evident.

"Yes, I still have the box, too. But… keep the flag. It should be yours. Just remember your hero brother who gave it to you."

"Toda, Akhi," said Israel. The two nations gave each other a hug. From the open doorway, the soldier shifted uncomfortably, clearly upset at having to separate the brothers, even if only for a while.

America released the boy, who gave his Akhi one last look. Then, clutching the flag he'd been given in one hand and his bear in the other, he turned and followed his guard out of the house.

"Goodbye, Akhi!" the Holy Land cried over his shoulder, "see you soon!"

"Promise?" cried America back to him.

"Promise!" cried Israel, "love you, Akhi!"

"Love you, too, bro!" cried America. Then he sadly hung his head as his brother left his house.

Israel glanced back at the house several times, and then looked up at his soldier.

"So…uhmmm…" he said hesitantly, "who is going to be guarding me?"

"Ani," said the guard, not looking at the boy, "Roy Levy, happy to be of service, Eretz Yisrael."

...

* * *

West Jerusalem:

Even though it was only the western half, Jerusalem did have an aura to it that caused inspiration. Though surprisingly, Israel didn't see any religious relics. He saw orthodox Jews and Muslims and a whole arrangement of peoples, but he saw no religious relics. This was because, Roy said, it was the eastern part of Jerusalem that Jordan ran where all the relics were. Roy wouldn't answer Israel when he asked if the relics were being treated okay, but the dark look on the soldier's face was enough of an answer to Israel.

The Holy Land swore to one day get the other half of Jerusalem back and treat all the relics with the respect they deserved.

Roy and Israel finally reached their destination. A decently sized house. Not nearly as big as Akhi's, but two stories nonetheless. It had slight wear and tear, the paint was old and he spotted a large burn mark on one of the corners of the house where an explosion had obviously gone off, but it was still pleasant. On the door was a plaque, in Hebrew, Arabic and English:

_This house is the property of the land of Israel._

There followed a carving of the Star of David. Israel cocked his head. This house was his? He'd never known he actually had a house of his own.

"Welcome home," said Roy. Israel looked up at him in shock. _Home_? The city was wonderful and he was delighted to have a house of his own at the ripe old age of seven, but his home was with Akhi!

Roy opened the door and Israel, taking note of the mezuzah in the doorway, stepped in. Nicely furnished, nothing much. Some pretty paintings on the wall, of grassy landscapes, Jerusalem and he saw some of scenes from the torah. Israel looked up at the guard.

"Are you staying here with me?" asked Israel. Roy smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Lo, I'll guard you during the day, but I have a home of my own," he said.

"Family?" asked Israel. Roy nodded smiling as if just thinking of his family made him happy.

Israel smiled a little. This guard wasn't so bad. He certainly wasn't as strict as some of the guards he met at Aba's home.

"Oh," said Roy, "tomorrow you meet with your boss. Maybe we should find you something more professional and simple to wear. Tomorrow, for now, I'll let you settle in."

Israel waved good-bye as Roy left the house. It was nearly nighttime. Israel explored his house for a bit. It had several guestrooms. He chose the biggest as his room. He hung the flag Akhi had given him above his bed then tucked himself in, felling upset. Akhi usually tucked him in. Akhi also always told him a story before bed. But he wasn't there. So Israel clutched his teddy to him and told himself a story.

"Once upon a time there was a hero and he lived all by himself in the…"

Then there was a pitter-patter as raindrops began to hit Israel's window. The boy yelped, terrified of rain. Not storms specifically, just rain in general.

Grabbing his teddy to him, Israel curled into a ball, sniffing as tears began to escape his eyes. How was it even raining? Wasn't he in a desert? The worst part was not the confusion, but the fact that he couldn't just run to Akhi's room for comfort. For now, he was on his own.

...

* * *

The New Allies minus Israel met as usual a few days after Israel moved back to Jerusalem.

"Alright," said Japan standing up, "meeting come to order. America-san, would you like to start us off?"

America, rather then smiling and leaping up, simply continued to sit, picking at a loose thread on his bomber jacket, moping.

"No," he said in a glum tone. Everybody else gave him a shocked look.

"_Non_?!" repeated France.

"Ve! Who are you and what have you done with America!?" cried Italy.

"Was ist los, mein freund?" asked Germany, looking at his normally happy-go-lucky friend with concern.

England, grinning from ear to ear in relish, said, "He's upset because Israel _left him_!"

"Ah," said Germany, nodding, being aware of Israel's whereabouts. The others looked surprised, then glanced around the room, just noticing their youngest comrade's absence.

"Where is le petite?" asked France.

"Ve! What do you mean 'left him'? Did something happen to Izzy?!" cried Italy, looking worried. England and Germany shook their heads.

"No!" cried America, suddenly angry, he rammed his fist down on the table. "His boss sent this dumb guard who was like '_blah blah blah_, he has to leave your home, _blah_ _blah,_ he's independent, _blah blah_!'"

America returned to his gloomy stance and England loomed over him.

"HA!" laughed the Brit gloatingly, "not so good to be on the opposite end of the spectrum is it, wanker?! So how does it _feel_ to have your little brother you poured _all _your love into shrug you off because _he wants to be independent_? Do you feel that _sinking_ feeling in your stomach, that feeling that sets in knowing you're _not loved_? Now you know how I felt! HA! What goes around comes around, huh Alfred? Huh? Huh? Huh?" England began to poke America on the head but the American remained deadpan.

"You don't seem to be acting very gentlemanly, England," France pointed out with a smirk.

"I'M HAVING MY MOMENT IF YOU DON'T MIND!" yelled England, turning his abuse towards France.

"Will you both settle down!" ordered Germany irately. England and France obeyed and Germany turned his attention to America.

"America, Israel _is_ independent," said Germany, "he does deserve…"

"To be all alone surrounded by enemies who's leaders are more often then not anti-Semitic?" America pointed out. That seemed to change Germany's opinion.

"What were they thinking taking him away like that?!" he cried. "He was far safer with you! He'll need weapons! To defend himself! Does he even have a guard? I'm going to send threatening letters to his neighbors! He's the 100th smallest country in the world, for Gott's sake!"

"Doitsu-san, _calm down_!" Japan ordered. Germany took a deep breath and obeyed ("but I'm still sending him weapons," he muttered.)

Japan turned to America. "America-san, did the guard say that you could not visit him?"

"No," said America, "actually, he specifically said I could visit him and he could visit me."

"Well, there you go!" said France brightly, "you visit him, he visits you, and everything is magnifique!"

"You can still protect him even if he's not in your house," said Italy.

"Ja, and send him weapons like you did before! And threaten his neighbors like you did before!" said Germany.

"Yeah!" said America, perking up immediately, "I can go visit him! I'll go right now!" he cried, suddenly running out the door, much to England's irritation.

"Hey! You cant just run out of the meeting! We still have to have a discussion! AMERICA!"

...

* * *

Jerusalem:

Well, if America was anything, he was determined. He somehow managed to find his way to Israel, to Jerusalem, and then by interviewing some civilians, to Israel's house.

"Israel! Izzy!" he cried, ramming the door, "it's me! Open up for your brother!"

Israel didn't open the door, the guard America recognized as the same one who'd taken Izzy did. America glared.

"What're _you _doing here?" he said angrily. The guard smiled calmly.

"My job. I'm guarding the Holy Land," he said. "Your brother has been talking about you non-stop."

"Really?" said America, calming down somewhat and looking at the man inquisitively. The guard nodded.

"He'll be happy to see you," said the guard.

"_Is he alright_?!" asked America, resuming his helicopter-brother status. The guard nodded.

"As can be expected. He's been very interested in his land and people. He wishes to explore everything."

"Naturally!" said America, childlike happiness returning, "he's like a little detective!

"I'll get him for you," said the guard. America beamed.

"Thanks Mr.…"

"Roy, just call me Roy," responded the guard. America nodded. Roy let him into the house and walked off to find the young nation.

America glanced around the house. Poor Izzy, having to be all alone here, he thought. He still remembered how he'd felt when England had left him on his own for the first time.

_Well, I'm a better big bro then England_, he thought to himself with a grin, _I'm not leaving Izzy alone!_

"_Akhi_!" came a happy childish voice and America suddenly found himself in a big hug by the young Jewish nation.

"Hey Israe-!" he cried happily, and then he stopped and looked down at his brother in shock.

Israel no longer wore his white nightshirt that all nations wore as Chibis and very young children. Instead, he wore a simple white T-shirt with jeans and a bright blue yamaka on his head that had his name sewed unto it in white, as well as American sneakers on his feet. He was also slightly taller, maybe by an inch or two. He looked eight years old now, rather than seven.

"I-Israel," stuttered America, going blue with shock, "y-you…d-did you…_grow_…I…"

Israel smiled widely. "Ken! I just woke up taller! And then Roy gave me this change of clothes! I'm even getting a military uniform of my own in a few days!"

America barely heard him, he was so shocked. He suddenly remembered England's reaction to coming home and seeing America as a teenager. At the time, he'd thought that England was being spastic. '_You're overreacting, England_,' he'd said. Now he knew what England must have felt at seeing his little brother grow so much in such a short period of time, which was not so infrequent among countries, who either grew up unbelievably slow or unbelievably fast.

"Akhi, what's wrong?" asked Israel, snapping America out of his stunned trance.

"N-nothing!" cried America in a panicked tone, "j-just don't grow anymore!"

"But…"

"_Don't grow anymore_!"

Israel smiled a bit. Same old Akhi.

...

* * *

"I'm really happy you came to visit!" said Israel, leading America through Jerusalem, showing him around. Israel held his teddy bear at his side, which was a comfort to America. At least Izzy was still a kid. And even if he had grown, he was still tiny.

"Shalom, Eretz Yisrael!" cried a pedestrian, waving to the Holy Land. Israel waved back, America looked surprised.

"He's in the know?" he asked his little brother, who nodded.

"Ah, good morning, Eretz Yisrael!" said a mother with a young girl. Israel smiled and waved.

"Shalom!" said Israel, smiling brightly.

"Shalom, Eretz Zion!" greeted a Rabbi as they passed a synagogue.

"See you on Saturday!" said Israel.

"Hello, Eretz Yisrael!" greeted an entire crowed of soldiers gathered by a bus stop. Now America was really confused.

"Are _all_ those people in the know?!" asked America.

"Ken," said Israel as if it were nothing.

"How many people did you tell you were a country?" asked America, cocking an eyebrow.

"Dunno. A lot. Lost track." responded the boy.

"Do you just tell your identity to every Israeli you meet?!"

"Of course! Why not? They are my people!" responded Israel, smiling.

America hesitated. Besides his leaders, obviously, he rarely ever told any humans about his real identity. Wasn't part of being a hero having a secret identity to protect your people and loved ones, not to mention yourself? The last person America had let in the know had died a very long time ago. He hadn't really had a close human friend since then.

"I-I guess not, but isn't that dangerous?" asked America, doting brother instincts kicking in.

"Lo, not really," said Israel with a shrug, "there are far more dangers to worry about around here then…"

"Hey, Zionist!" came a shout.

"Duck!" cried Israel, yanking his brother down as a rock just barely missed their heads. The brothers straightened up and turned to see Palestine, waving his fist and clutching a rock in his hand.

"Gimme back my land, you little Jew-brat!" he yelled furiously.

"Get behind me, Izzy," said America, stepping one-foot foreword in an aggressive stance.

_Bam_!

That is until a gunshot came from behind him and the bullet landed in the wall right next to the Arab's head. Palestine yelped, dropped his rock, and ran off yelling for Jordan and Lebanon.

America spun around and saw whom else but Israel with a small handgun in palm, glaring angrily at the retreating nation.

"And don't come back!" he yelled angrily. He then put the gun in his teddy bear, which had a long, open, hidden zipper along it's back.

"Where'd …you…" America stared. Israel smirked slyly and held up his teddy with the long open zipper.

"I keep it in here," said Israel, "I sewed the zipper on so I could have a hiding place to store my gun in case of trouble." He then reached into the teddy's white stuffing.

"I've also got this," he said, pulling out a swiss army knife, "just in case I get tied up or put in a close-combat situation."

The boy put the knife back and zipped up his teddy. America stared at his brother in shock, then smiled.

Maybe Israel would be all right living by himself.

...

* * *

And that is the first story in this long series folks! I've only got a hundred more stories and historical events to introduce after this! Not the end! Explanation time!

Translations:

Hebrew: Ma= what Eretz Zion= land of Zion Eretz Yisrael= Land of Israel. This is how many Israelis refer to the country Israel.

German: was ist los, mein freund?= What is wrong, my friend?

French: non= no

Roy Levy: Human OC. Roy means "my Shepard" in Hebrew.

'I don't have to remind you of next year in Jerusalem": Next year in Jerusalem is a Jewish pledge said at Passover. It's basically a saying that means 'hopefully next year we can go to Jerusalem."

The sign was in Hebrew, Arabic and English: If you go to Israel, this will be the case with many signs. Hebrew and Arabic are the two national and most widely spoken languages and English is another widely known language.

"Taking note of the mezuzah in the doorway": A mezuzah is a piece of parchment with sacred texts in a decorative case that religious Jews put in their doorframes. Mezuzah literally means doorpost.

Torah: First five books of the Old Testament. The book Jews go by, as opposed to the New Testament of the Christians.

Synagogue: The Jewish place of worship.

"I'll see you on Saturday": Jews go to synagogue on Saturdays as opposed to Christians who go on Sundays.

The situation of the holy sites under Jordan: Oh, lord. We'll get to this later; just know it's not pretty.

Israel's clothes: Unless I say otherwise, the clothes described above will be what child Israel is wearing. Chibisrael is always in white

The gun inside the Teddy: Israelis can be quite paranoid when at home.

Here's a list of Israel's varying age by year

Baby Israel: 1948-1951: One year old

Chibisrael: 1951-1952: two years old

1953: three years old

1954: Four years old

1955: Five years old

1956: Six years old

Child Israel:

1957: Seven/Eight years old

1958-1960: Eight years old

1961-1970: Nine years old

1970-1985: Ten years old

1985-1999: Eleven years old

2000-modern day: Twelve years old

Israel is tiny: Boy, is he! Israel is a tiny country, the 100th smallest in the world. He's smaller then the state of New Jersey. In the series he his about 3ft something in the Untouched decades (smaller then that as a Chibi) and 4 ft something modern day. Think of him as a midget amongst superpowers. _He rep-re-sents the Is-raeli guild…_

Character Bio's: A brief telling of my character's personalities.

Israel: a very small yet oddly strong country thanks to his family and friends. Israel is an innately curious young boy. He can be quite nosy (likely taking after his brother) and is quite good at sleuthing. Israel is very kind and affectionate towards allies, however can be quite rude and untrusting towards strangers, and downright bitter and hateful towards his enemies.

Due to a severe case of having never lost a war, Israel is very overconfident, cocky at times. If he thinks he can handle something he'll jump right into it, if not then he'll likely run to his allies for help.

Israel is sweet and loyal as a friend, but hell as an enemy. Due to his fear of the Arab nations, he tends to overreact when threatened by them, unleashing his Israeli rage. Palestine gets on his bad side the most, so is therefore victim to the most injuries. Israel is very unapologetic for such rages, and usually both he and Palestine revert back to their "he started it" argument.

Israel is also very inventive and intelligent. He loves building things with his brother and is quite the bookworm. He also loves music, theater, movies and the Internet.

Israel can be quite strong at times and yet quite the crybaby at others. Most countries either love him or hate him. He really wants to make friends, but finds it hard to make many close ones and tends to stick with the ones he has. Becoming Israel's friend is a big thing for him, he will look out for and help his friends and will expect the same from them. Israel is quite clingy to the friends he has and will regularly pop by their houses for a visit.

Israel is quite paranoid when in his own home, but much calmer in Western Nations. He really just wants to be left alone by the Arabs and for the others to stop picking on him.

Though he is quite stubborn, Israel has been shown to really want peace. He has been able to communicate with his Arabic brothers at times.

Fears: Rain, Russia, the Arab nations, North Korea, snakes, monsters, terrorists, Iran, anti-Semites.

Israel is wary of Nazis, but not afraid of them.

Palestine:

Palestine is a young, enthusiastic and yet aggressive man who has always been under somebody's control and has really been getting fed up with that. He's very attached to his land and is determined to get it back. Palestine has a habit of getting used by other countries.

Palestine hates Israel and can't stand that the little "Zionist brat' now has some of his land. He attempted to make Israel's life hell to get his land back. When that failed, he started to take a more diplomatic approach, though still hurts Israel under orders from his boss in the Gaza strip on occasion. He, like Israel, is quite stubborn, and thus the two often reach a stalemate.

Though he might talk big, Palestine is quite weak, as a result of spending many years simply farming under the Ottoman Empire. That combined with the fact that his weapons are kids toys compared to Israel's leads to him regularly losing their conflicts. His preferred weapon is a rock.

Palestine can be quite the whiner, even more so then Israel. He tends to complain about everything, even to countries facing much larger problems. He tends to blame Israel for everything, and if not Israel, the western nations in general.

Palestine tends to get bullied and abused by the other Arabs. This upsets him a lot, and he often wishes they could all go back to the simpler days of the Ottoman caliphate.

Palestine is a farmer at heart, and likes to spend what time he has growing things and tending to crops. Palestine is also a poet, dancer and music lover, and very good at singing and dancing. Palestine can be quite brash, but is also very smart and strategic, though he doesn't usually take the time to think things through all the way. Iraq, Yemen, Egypt and Syria are really jealous of his smarts, as he is the cleverest of the Arab nations.

Though very aggressive, whiney and brash when stressed, Pali can be quite composed, laid back and nice when calm. However, pressures from Israel, the other Arabs, his boss in Gaza and the outside world have led him to not be calm.

Palestine and all the other Arab nations have an innate 'honor over all' mindset. This makes them unwilling to compromise or accept defeat, especially at the hands of westerners.

Fears: Israel, the other Arabs, Israel, America, Israel, Hamas, Israel, Iran, Israel, England, Israel, The Ottoman empire, Israel, Turkey, Israel, Germany, Israel, droughts, Israel, foxes, and did I mention Israel?

Next week comes the one-shots! And the series begins…


End file.
